Merida and Stefano
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Merida starts to train Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope and Fit It Felix into Dream Givers like her she'd never thought that they would all end up bringing a circus sea lion named Stefano out of his door and into Disney. As they work together to try to get Stefano back home the sea lion enchants all around him with his own 'magic', and uncovers a secret about the factory's dark past.
1. Cast

**Merida and Stefano**

**All Merida wanted was to prove that she could handle dream giving and train some rookies at the same time. The rookies in question are Wreck it Ralph, Fix it Felix and Vanellope, a trio who wants a chance at the Dream Factory. However on their first day together during a task in the Dreamworks universe they end up accidenly bringing an italian circus sea lion named Stefano back with them and end up stuck with him until they can find a way to sneak the bubbly sea animal past security and the heads of Disney without anyone noticing the 'Outsider'. But Stefano isn't leaving Disney without exploring it first and soon the sea lion, whom never left the circus in his life, ends up shaking the entire Disney Universe, Circus Madagascar style! As Stefano continues to explore he changes the world around him in ways that not even Disney could even think possible, even Merida, Ralph and all their friends can't help but fall under the sea lion's own spell of circus charm and easily accepting nature. However Stefano is also in grave danger of being brainwashed by the disney police force and an even darker force that thretens his very life more then anyone else. With all this going on will they ever be able to return Stefano back home?**

**Staring**

**Merida (Brave)**

**Wreck it Ralph (Wreck it Ralph)**

**Fix it Felix (Wreck it Ralph)**

**Vanellope (Wreck it Ralph)**

**Sargent Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph)**

**Stefano (Madagascar 3)**

**And...**

**Figment (Journey into Imagination with Figment)**

**Mowgli and Baloo (Jungle Book)**

**Tiana, Louis, Naveen, Ray (Princess and the Frog)**

**Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh)**

**Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)**

**Woody, Buzz and the toys (Toy story 1, 2, 3)**

**Princess Rapunzel (Tangled)**

**Ariel, Melody, Eric, Sebastion, Flounder (Little mermaid)**

**Mickey Mouse, Donald, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto (Disney)**

**Nessie (Disney's Ballad of Nessie)**

**Oliver, Jenny, Dodger (Oliver and Company)**

**Simba, Timon, Pumbaa (Lion King)**

**Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear)**

**(Ideas on Who else Stefano should encounter while traveling Disney? Any OC ideas count too, be they be good guys or bad guys or a mix, i kinda do need some ideas for good goblins thought...)**

**Places**

**Atlantica**

**Hundred Acer woods**

**New Orleans and the byou**

**Dun Broch and Loch Ness (Scottland)**

**Jungle**

**Corona**

**House of Mouse**

**Litwik's Arcade**

**Halloween Town**

**Pridelands**

**Alaska**

**Any ideas for other places i could add?**

**Songs**

**Castle on a cloud (Les Misrables)**

**We are the Boomps (Little Nemo)**

**I wanna be like you (Jungle Book)**

**We're a Trio (We're a duo, American Tale)**

**I Like to Move it, Move it (Madagscar)**

**I miss you (Robyn's song, Tom and Jerry Movie)**

**Alone in the Universe (Sussical the Musical)**

**Hakuna Matata (Lion King)**

**Firework (Katy Perry)**

**Any ideas on other songs i could add?**

* * *

**Ok, after those last few story setbacks, i've finally worked out a troligy story about Stefano and Merida's relationship (Sorry Disneefreak, the idea still stuck) So, i hope you enjoy thic fic!**


	2. Merida and Company

**Merida and Stefano**

**Chapter One: Merida and Company**

We open to a Green book decorated with a scottish coat of arms on top, some pixilated video game props in the middle and on the bottom of the cover were circus props with a clown's collar in the middle. Then the book opens to reviel a page in the book with a picture of a colorful cloud shapes factory with rainbow light coming out of the chiminey instead of smoke or smoge.

_'You may think that dreams are unpretictable things. That they're all in your head, right? Well... turns out you're wrong. Truth is everybody's dreams from multipul universes come from this amazing place. The Dream Factory, opened since the days when... well, since ever i guess."_

The page turned and we seeinside the factory where some Disney stars were at their stations with doors at their station and doors rolling in from a high track.

_"This is where the magic real begins, the Dream Door Station. Here we make our quota by delivering dreams to Outsiders, that's what we call those who do not come from Disney, our homeland, at all. Don't ask me why we call them that, possibly someone came up with that and the name stuck. All we do is slide our Outsiders' card key across the station's computer and their door is brought to us via the door vault track. Made of all the closet, train, or anything related to doors we've ever collected over the years. Yeah, weird i know but who'd ever think of finding a princess or a fairy behind your closet door instead of a monster? Least we don't enter your room under you're bed."_

The page turned again and this time we enter a dark bedroom where a woman named Chel (Dreamwork's The Road to El Dorado) was asleep and all was still. Suddenly the closet door opened and in came a small fairy named Periwinkle (Disney's Faries). Periwinkle took a quick glance at Chel, making sure she was asleep, before she sprinkled golden dust over the con woman, which gave her a dream before the fairy quickly flew back through the door to let Chel enjoy.

_"Why we do it? Well, our entire comminuty thrives on strong belief that is kept alive thanks to dreamers and belivers everywhere. As long as they belive in dreams we're still alive and kicking and we repay the thanks by giving you guys dreams. Simple, really. But here's the most inportent thing to always remember when you're delivering dreams as a Dream Giver. Never, ever, ever, **ever **let an Outsider cross over to Disney. This, however, is about what happens when an Outsider actually does crosses over to Disney. Let me tell you all about it."_

* * *

Inside adark bedroom somewhere in Rio, where a woman named Linda (Rio) slept peacefully her closet door slowly creaked open and what emerged from it was a tangled mess of long curly red hair before the face of a beautiful scottish princess emerged from the door with a pouch full of glittering gold dust. This was Merida (Disney's Brave) and she had a grin on her face.

Quietly Merida walked towards the sleeping woman as Linda muttered some bird sounds before turning over "Ugh," Merida whispered "Crazy lass." When she got to where she was looming over Linda's sleeping form she got her dust and sprinkled it all over the woman, giving her a dream as Linda stopped muttering.

Merida smiled and turned to leave. But as she did she tripped over Linda's slippers and landed with a hard thud on the floor, which attracted Linda's former pet parrot Blu and when he saw Merida he thought she was a burgler and attacked her, making Merida fight the bird off as blue feathers flew everywhere before Merida finally tossed the parrot asside before she finally escaped throught the closet door and slammed it shut behind her, Linda never heard any of this because of the dream the princess had given her and Blu recovered, looked around then shrugged before leaving his former owner to rest.

* * *

Merida heaved a heavy sigh as the computer, which was connected to the door station and the door itself, filed out Merida's reports and beeped to let the princess know that her job was compleate. "Huh, still got it." Merida said with a grin.

Then she realized that some of her co-workers were staring at her and she asked "What?" Then a blue feather fell off of her head and she realized that her hair was coated with blue feathers from the scuffle with Blu and ripped them out of her hair as fast as she could.

As she did the ground started to shake and she looked up to see three video game people run up to her.

The first was what was causing the ground to shake in the first place was a large nine foot tall man with aburn hair and eyebrows with giant hands, brown overalls with one strap holding them up, a green shirt under a red and orange plaid polo shirt and went barefoot. His name was Wreck it Ralph.

Next was a short man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue cap on his head, a white undershirt over a blue plummer's outfit and brown boots with a matching belt and gloves, his name was Fix it Felix. Jr (Wreck it Ralph).

The last one was of a nine year old girl with black hair held up in a pony tail with candy in her hair with hazel eyes and wearing a mint green hoodie, a brown skirt, blue, white and red candy cane themed socks and black boots. Her name was Vanellope von Schweetz (Also Wreck it Ralph)

Vanellope was the first one to get to Merida with big news. "Guess what?! We're going to become Dream Givers like you! We're finally going to be something more then video game players!"

"Aye," Merida said with a smile as the others caught up "But did you overlook somethin', like maybe a trainer?"

"Well... that's kinda what the other part of the news is about." Felix admitted "We decided that... well, more like had to pick since Oswald was giving us a time limit... you."

"Me?" Merida asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Felix asked.

Before Merida could respond they heard a woman laugh before they met a familier figure. The one who had laughed was a 45 year old african american woman with gray eyes, light brown hair, a black jacket over a blue dress and pink rose themed sandals. This was Shan Westworth, the Top Dream Giver of the Factory and the most popular and beautiful of all the building (Aside from the princesses of course).

"Please," She said "If you wanted a trainer, why pick someone who rarely ever combs her hair when you can pick someone who can deliver dreams to an entire slumber party in one handful? Like, say, _me_."

"Forget it Shady," Merida said "They asked me first, and they want me. Don't you have a perm you're late for?"

"Already had it thank you." Shan said "Oh and you should try it some times Mary-da, it might make a new princess out of you. Althought it's highly unlikely." With that Shan snapped her figers and a flying fancy royal like chair poofed behind her and she sat on it before departing with mocking laughter while Merida grinned her teeth and said "Oooh, i hate that girl! One of these days i'm going to shoot an arrow right where the sun don't shine and then-"

"Just let it go Merida," Ralph said "She's not worth it. Besides, she's not the one with a crown on her head. Techinally speaking that is."

Merida just huffed and said "Still, i wish i could get a hold of that little-i would..." she pounced her fist into her hand and grunted angrily before she calmed down and said "Ok... that aside, now. Which world do you want to start with first?"

"Way ahead of you." Vanellope said as she held up a file. Merida opened it and the contents inside were of a circus full of animals with the name "Circus Zaragoza" among them as well as pictures of the animals that resided there. "You lot picked a circus?" Merida asked.

"It was her idea." Ralph siad as he pointed to Vanellope, who grinned as if she was planning a prank "But if you don't want ot do a circus..."

"Circuses are the more unpredicable tasks to ever pull off." Merida said "There are clowns and the ringmaster, not to mention the elephants and tigers and sea lions they have there. All of those jubbled up into one train or caravan while travelin' at night with the roads just waiting to trip ye off with a bump or two if you aren't careful."

"So we're not doing it?" Felix asked.

"Of course!" Merida said "Provided you all come with me. After all a mission like this needs as much help as it can get."

"Great." Felix and Ralph groaned while Vanellope cheered happily.

"Alright," Merida said as she checked the file "As you all know, it's Halloween so expect some creepy costumes and i can say that nothing can go wrong tonight, other then spooky costumes. What could go wrong?" If only Merida and her friends had known what was going to happen the moment they got the door at their station.


	3. Stefano's Castle on a Cloud

**Chapter Two: Stefano's Castle on a cloud**

On the Circus train that very moment as the moon shined brightly overhead everyone was in the Halloween spirit with monster costumes and candy piled all over the place. Amist the enitre Halloween Party filled with wild music and punch only one person was not enjoying the holiday. Stefano, who was fully dressed as a clown, sighed sadly as he held a Magenta baby blanket and a photo in his flippers while sitting in the courner.

The baby blanket was the only thing that reminded him of his mother before she pasted away and the Photo was of an old brown monkey who's age was equil to that of a 50 year old human with warm blue eyes and wearing a red vest and green baggy pink and light green pants who he knew well as Cameron who was hugging himself, Gia and Vitaly when they were all cubs. After his mother had died Cameron, who was a close friend of his mother's, was kind enough to take care of the sea lion in her place along with the parents of Gia and Vitaly, therefore he had grown up to see the circus as his family.

Cameron, however, was not part of the family he had right now. Many years ago the monkey just simply vanished from the circus on the day Vitaly lost his passion. The sea lion missed the monkey terribly and longed to see him again.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and Stefano turned in time to see a scary monkey mask before he screamed and backed off in fright. The dancing dogs had just scared the sea lion to death with their scary mask and were now laughing at him while Stefano sighed and said "Come on-a, You have scared me to death three times in one day. Isn't it enough?"

"Hey pal, get into the Halloween spirit." Jonesy said then he noticed the photo and said "You still keep that diserter's picture with you?"

"Cameron did not desert us!" Stefano said, defending his father like figure as much as he could "He dissapeared a long time-a ago."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think." Frankie said "He probably just ditched us just like Vitaly's wife and is probably doing the conga in the bahamas."

"Don't say that." Stefano said before one of the dogs lifted his leg and the sea lion yelped as he yanked the photo out of the way just in time while shouting "Don't you dare think about it!"

"You still carry this around mate?" another dog asked as he grabbed Stefano's baby blanket before trying to tear it to shreads while the sea lion whined "No! Stop! You'll ruin it! Stop-a it!" he grabbed his blanket and tried to pull it back but the dog refused to let go and as they tugged the blanket ripped and the surprised dog let go, leting Stefano hit the wall with his photo and baby blanket before he looked at the blanket with horror, it had a long rip almost right through it just inches from being ripped in half.

Suddenly there was a growling sound and the dogs looked up to see Vitaly growling at them angrily before the dogs ran off. Vitaly smiled but then his expression turned into a worried tone when he realized that Stefano was no longer in the same cart with the party.

The sea lion had ran off in tears to the trophy cart where he sobbed as hard as he could about his torn up baby blanket and looked up towards the full moon before it vanished behind some black clouds "Even the moon-a is mocking me." he sighed sadly before he looked longingly at the photo and said "Oh Cameron, if only you were still here. You would know what to do."

_Flashback_

It had happened like this, the night after Vitaly had lost everything and regained his fur, Stefano was with Cameron, who was dressed in a white salior's jacket with a blue hat on his head, as the monkey groaned and tossed his hat asside the cart "Can you belive those humans? They want me to dance around shaking my fists like an idiot! What kind of act is that?"

"I think-a it's a good act." Stefano said.

"It's a publicly humiliating act that's what it is." Cameron said "The circus will go down in flames just like Vitaly did with his act."

"But it was not his fault-a." Stefano protested.

"I know," Cameron said "I just wish i wasn't saddled with such a stupid act in the circus. I've been around for years, i should at least be the one who could do so much more then just a common circus act."

Stefano turned around to see the skies and said "But our acts are inportent, they-a are what other animals could only envy from affar and-" he turned back but, to his alarm and shock, Cameron was no longer there and he asked "Cameron? Cameron? Cameron!"

_Flashback ends_

Stefano sighed as music filled the air and the sadden sea lion started to sing

**Stefano: There is a castle on a cloud, i always go there in my sleep,**

**There nobody ever makes you weep, not in my castle on a cloud,**

**There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred girls and boys,**

**Nobody shouts or talks to loud, not in my castle on a cloud,**

**There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby,**

**She's nice to see and she's soft to touch and she says 'My dear, i love you very much'**

**I know a place where no one's lost, i know a place where noone cries.**

**Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud.**

"Stefano?"

Stefano turned to see Vitaly with a conserned look on his face and he said "Stefano, i know that it was wrong for the dogs to ruin your blanket. But it can be fixed." "But it won't-a be the same." Stefano said "It was the only thing i had left of my dear momma before... you know."

"Same with Cameron too right?" Vitaly asked.

"Si," Stefano said "Sometimes i would picture Cameron just opening the door for-a all of us to see and he will say 'I'm sorry i've been gone for so long'. Then he would never leave the circus again and become part of our family again."

"Oh Stefano," Vitaly said "Just because someone is not there it dosn't mean they are no longer part of your family anymore. They are still family no matter how long they've been gone."

Stefano smiled and said "You know, i think i should-a retire to bed early. You go on and party without me."

"Are you sure?" Vitaly asked as Stefano removed his clown costume until he left his collar on, the one peice of clothing that was what he always wore even with the costume on, and the sea lion replied "Sure. I was starting to get-a tired anyway."

"Sure friend." Vitaly replied with a smile while the tiger turned back and closed the door while Stefano waddled over to the cart he and most of the other circus animals usualy slept, thinking that nothing else would happen to make his night more eventful, if not hurtful, or special ... little did he know who wrong he was going to be tonight.


	4. Stefano Crosses Over

**Chapter Three: Stefano Crosses Over**

On the other side of the train door, Back at the factory where it was the middle of the afternoon, Felix and Ralph tried to relax while Merida checked the time. "Let's see, according to this we are one o clock in the afternoon but to the worlds of the Outsiders they have one in the morning, still too dark to raise. Perfect time to sneak in and make our quota before those circus beasts wake up."

"Ok, let's do this." Felix said as he ajusted his cap "I'll go first."

"Are you sure you want to Fix it?" Felix's wife Calhoun, a woman who always wore black and red battle armor with blonde hair and blue eyes which Felix thought was very attractive, as well as beautiful as much as fearless.

"Trust me My Lady," Felix asured his strong willed wife "It's just the circus, what harm can come to anyone there?"

Merida opened the door and she and Felix stepped into the dark train cart. Felex felt overjoyed to actually be in another world but at the same time he was also dissapointed when he and Merida realized that the only sleeping animal in the cart they were visiting was just a sea lion wearing a clown collar. "That's it?" Merida asked "Just one sea lion? Oh, somethin' must've gone wrong with the door or something."

Suddenly the train door slammed shut behind them, trapping Felix's belt as the man let out a yelp before Merida hushed him "Quiet!" She hissed "You don't want to wake him up do you?"

"No," Felix said "But i think my belt is caught on something and i can't see in the dark."

* * *

Back on the other side of the train cart part of Felix's belt stuck out between the shut doors and Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope looked at each other as Vanellope said "So, he can fix things but he can't fix his own mistakes like that huh?"

"Ironic really." Ralph said.

After a moment of being quiet they both burst out laughing as the belt jiggled, trying to get loose from the locked doors. Even Calhoun had to let loose a snicker as she realized the pun of Vanellope's joke.

* * *

Back on the other side Stefano woke up and saw Merida and Felix fiddling around with the door. At first he thought of screaming when he saw them but then he remembered the monkey mask that the dogs had worn and whispered to himself "You are not-a getting me this time dogs."

Felix pulled on his belt until finally it got loose... then a large sheet was dumped on his head as well as Merida's head and they screamed as they ran around, knocking over stuff as they tried to get Stefano off their bodies. Ralph opened the door and went in as did Vanellope and Calhoun only to end up joining the struggle, wrecking the entire cart as it rocked back and forth like a wild theme park ride as well as getting tangled in circus cloth and some old circus equipment before the tangled four finally went back through the door and Merida slammed it shut behind them.

They sighed with relief while they tried to untangle themselfs in the junk they had gotten from the circus. "That didn't go so well." Felix said "Now what?"

"We get ourselfs cleaned up first that's what we do." Merida said.

* * *

They all went to the nearest bathroom they could get to and removed their tangled mess. Ralph pulled the sheet off his body and shook as he said "Well that could've gone worse."

Then he looked at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen when he realized that a pair of brown flippers were clung to his head before a familier sea lion dropped to the floor behind him and in front of the others, going "Hey, who are you? Where is my circus?"

Merida, Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix and Ralph screamed in terror and horror at this shocking discovery. This was terrible! They let an outsider cross over to Disney! Letting an outsider cross over was about the worst thing they could ever do! Then they heard the sound of some people coming into the bathroom. Quickly Ralph wrapped up Stefano up in a tight bundle, stuffed him in a locker well out of sight from the other co-workers as they made their quick fresh up before going back to work.

"Don't panic," Felix told the group as they tired to smile behind their shock and worry "Just don't panic, try to act natual."

Merida, Felix, Ralph and Vanellope tried ot act calmly as they stood by the lockers, trying to look like they were just standing around instead of blocking the lockers. Finally, the others left and the five grabbed Stefano and try to return him to his circus but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the doors already departing from their station by someone else as the file, with the key card inside, was turned in.

Sweat poured from thier faces as Stefano wriggled around in Ralph's grasp before Vanellope asked Merida "Now what?"

"Sneak him out of here," Merida said "Then take him somewhere where nobody would find him."

* * *

The five dashed down a dirt path in Scottland while the sun started to set and the bundle in Ralph's arms continuing to wriggle about like mad. Finally they came to a stop at a secluted clearing where they knew nobody would even be around to see them as Ralph placed the bundle down and said "Oh boy, this is a nightmare."

Stefano wriggled around until he finally poked his head out of the sheets and gasped for air as he coughed while Felix whined "I can't fix this, og jimmany jammany, there's no way i can fix this. If the nicelanders back home find out about this i'm doomed! My Good Guy reputation will be ruined and i will get kicked out of my home and i'll be homeless! I'll have to live in the dump with Ralph! No offence."

"None taken." Ralph said.

"What about me?" Merida asked "If the other princesses see him they will now that i tarnished the perfectly spotless record of the royal Dream Givers before me. They'll have to relocate my royal family to a swamp for this!"

"Hey, I'm a princess too," Vanellope said "And i've just gotten the hang of living in a royal castle! If the other racers find out about this i'll have to go back to living in a mountain, sleeping with candy wrappers as blankets for the rest of my life! I'll never be in another race again!"

"Well, I'm a war sargent," Calhoun stated "I'm the one who leads the troops of whiny cry babies to war! But if they find out about the sea lion then i'm going to become the laughing stock of the entire army and they'll take away all my ranks and i'll become a janitor! I'll never be able to lead or fight in another cy-bug war ever again!"

"What are you all-a talking about?" Stefano asked before he noticed the sunset and said "Didn't the sun already set-a?"

"Never mind that." Merida said "Right now you must stay here until we can find a way to send you back home. Oh, and don't you ever tell anyone back home about that you have seen while you're here?"

"Like what?" Stefano asked "And, by the way, you are a very beautiful human."

"Great," Vanellope sighed "Now the guy's flirting with Merida, that just really makes the day compleate dosn't it?"

"Am i even home anymore?" Stefano asked before he put two and two together as a bunch of winged horses flew above them and he turned pale in shock and surprise "Uh... I'm-a not aren't i?"

"Nope." Ralph said "And unless we can find a way to quietly send you back home you'll probably never see home again."

Stefano grew worried and even more when Merida and the video game trio walked away "Wait! You cannot-a leave me here! I don't even know where i am! You can't just leave me here-a!" "Just stay right here," Calhoun told him sternly "Make yourself a shelter or a mini tent or something. Just don't move from that spot no matter what."

"Can i at least know you're names?" Stefano asked.

"I'm Merida," Merida said "And these guys are Ralph, Calhoun, Vanellope and Felix. Nice to meet you now good bye."

"I'm... Stefano." Stefano called out before they left the sea lion all alone in the middle of no where. He felt all alone and scared as he looked around the forest as it got darker and darker. He grabbed the sheets and shivered as cold winds blew aginst him. His mother had told him never to leave the circus, guess this was the reason why. Then he heard some russling in the bushes and freaked out. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with Merida and her friends shouting "WAIT! DON'T-A LEAVE ME HERE ALONE-A! MOMMY!"

He caught up with the others and bumpped into Merida as he hugged her body in fear and whimpered "Oh, this is never going to work." Merida sighed "Alright, you can stay at the castle with me. But just don't let anyone see you ok?"

"Ok." Stefano said with a smile.

* * *

Merida sighed as she blew the candle out in her bedroom. Stefano was already in her bed with the sheets around him and she said "No, no, the bed is mine. You get off and sleep on the floor." "But-" Stefano started before he got creeped out by Merida's angry look and got off.

He looked at her with big eyes as the princess got ready for bed "Don't even give me the puppy dog eyes," Merida said "Just grin and bare it. You'll go back to your circus soon enough. Just remember not to tell anyone about where you've been or i'll personally make a seal skinned belt out of you."

"I am a sea lion." Stefano snapped in annoyance.

"Just go to bed," Merida said "Make youself a nice little area to sleep in. I don't care, just leave me alone for the rest of the night."

Stefano felt a little hurt by this and waddled off to a courner where he sat down with only the sheets as a flat area he had to used for a 'bed', it was flat, it was hard and it was cold. He missed his nice warm hay bed back home as he started to shed tears in his sleep.

Merida watched the sea lion cry and felt a little guilty about who she had treated him and it bothered her for a while before she finally gave in and said "Alright, you can sleep on the bed. But keep your flippers to yourself."

Stefano smiled and hopped into the bed before he curled up next to Merida's feet and fell asleep before the princess joined him.

* * *

Back at the circus train the train had came to a stop and Alex knocked on the cart door while Gia stood beside him "Hey Stefano, wake up! We're at our next distanation. You can come out now."

No matter how hard the lion knocked the door remained closed and Gia grew worried "Stefano has never not answered before."

"Gee, maybe those dogs hurt his feelings pretty bad." Alex said "Let's go in and tell him that we'll strighten this out."

Alex opened the door and both cats gasped in horror at what they saw. The cart was a wrecked mess! Holes were bashed throught the walls and the floor, hey, torn cloth and circus balls were scattered all over and Stefano was no where to be seen.

"Stefano!" Gia cried in a panic as they looked around the carnage for the sea lion while calling his name but the sea lion was gone. "Stefano's missing!" Alex cried "Quick! Alert the others, i'll try to find out what happened here and we'll all form a search party."

They didn't know that Stefano was in another world, all they knew was that he was gone and they feared that he would never come back.


	5. Stefano Enters a Candy race

**Chapter Four: Stefano enters a Candy Race**

The Next morning Stefano and Merida had woken up early and the princess had to drag the sea lion out of bed to get him to fallow her. They entered an arcade and Stefano said "Why are-a we here?"

"We're going to pick up the others." Merida said "They live here."

"You mean the others?" Stefano asked "They live in an arcade?"

"No," Merida said "They live inside some arcade video games. Take a look for youself."

Stefano glanced at the video games until the familier faces of Calhoun, Vanellope, Wreck it Ralph and Felix caught his eye. Unfortunetly they were busy with their 'work' which was to be charictors for their video games.

Stefano waddled over to the Suger Rush Video game consel where a boy named Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) was playing the game with Vanellope as his avatar "Scuzi, what is this?" Stefano asked the boy "This is Sugar Rush," Baljeet replied "This is a racing game where everything inside it is made out of candy from the go-karts to the landscape and such."

"Would i have a turn-a?" Stefano asked.

"You have to have quaters to play it." Baljeet said as he kept racing until he reached the finish line and whooped for joy "WOOHOO! First place! I won!"

"Come on you." Merida said as she dragged the sea lion away from the game until they found four seats with helmets attached to them "What are those?" Stefano asked. "These chairs and helmets allow you to actually go into the video games." Merida said as she sat on a chair "Just put on a helmet and you're on your way. You just wait here and let me get the others."

Merida put the helmet on, said "Fix it Felix Jr." and pressed a button, which covered her whole body in blue eletrified light before she vanished. Stefano was amazed and knew this was something he just had to try out for himself. He sat down on the seat next to Merida's and placed the helmet on his head, said "Sugar Rush", then pressed a button...

* * *

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

The next thing Stefano knew he was standing right next to a racing track where the racers of the entire game were already gathered around the center above the platform where Vanellope was holding the trophy. The sea lion knew that it would be rude to interupt Vanellope's moment of glory so he quickly hid as the entire croud, all diffrent bits of candy, cheered for their princess, or president as she prefered to be called, won her latest race.

Then a voice ecoed around the race track saying "NEW PLAYER ON TRACK! NEW PLAYER ON TRACK! NEW PLAYER ON TRACK!"

"New Player on track?" Vanellope asked. You see having a new player on the track would mean that someone outside the arcade had crossed over thanks to the Cyber Chairs and they were imediantly entered into the roaster to be used by another player. They all looked up at the name roaster and, much to Vanellope's horror, Stefano's name and picture appeared on it as the sea lion was pushed out into the open thanks to some candy people.

"Uh, hello everybody-a." he said sheepishly with a wave.

"That's our New Player?" A racer named Snowanna Rainbeau asked "He's not even dressed for the part, let alone even a human!"

"Uh, maybe he's a glitch." Vanellope said as she tried to think of a very good reason why Stefano shouldn't race. If he did he would be stuck as the player's avatar until the arcade closes, or at least until someone picks someone else after him.

"He's still a player," Rancis Fluggerbutter said "And it's you're law that all players are given a fair chance at racing, no matter what."

"Yes but..." Vanellope started, stammering before she said "He dosn't have proper racing attire! Yeah, and he dosn't have a cart either!"

"I will help him look the part!" Crumbelina cried as she waved her hand happily.

"And he can barrow my cart," Candlehead cried "After all, i didn't make it into the roaster this time."

Vanellope was stunned and knew that there was no way out of it as she groaned and face palmed herself while muttering to herself "I am going to kill that sea lion after the next race."

* * *

After Baljeet had left to play another game another player, known as Buford (Also Phineas and Ferb) took a seat and put his quarters inside the machine. When the racers appeared on screen with a slight change. Stefano, who was on the bottom left of the screen, was also a player with a brown and black chocolate Italian candy themed jacket and cap on his head with the words 'Living Player' on the bottom.

"A new Avatar huh?" Buford asked "Well, let's see if this new guy's got guts."

Buford picked Stefano as his avatar and gripped the stearing wheel tight while the game got ready to play.

Stefano suddenly found himself sitting inside an green ice cream themed go-cart with Buford at the controls while the cart atomatically drove up to the finish line with the other racers. Stefano noticed that Vanellope was right next to him and he waved to her in a freindly matter but Vanellope hissed "I'll kill you for this!"

The countdown ended quick and Stefano found himself propelled forward by so much G-Force he pratically screamed the whole time Buford was excitingly turning courners and bumping racers asside so he could win. To Buford this was very entertaining, but for Poor Stefano he was pratically turning green at every sharp turn the ice cream cart made until he was close to throwing up. This was not how he thought Sugar Rush would be like at all!

By the time Merida, along with Felix, Ralph and Calhoun arrived at the Sugar Rush track they were shocked to see Stefano on the screen of the racing board, screaming his head off as his cheeks flapped in the wind while the cart drove over a large gap and the poor sea lion screeched "HELP-A ME-A! ANYBODY! GET ME-A OFF THIS-A THING!"

"Oh no!" Merida groaned "He's in trouble!We have to help him!"

"We can't," Felix said "He has to cross the finish line first or else he'll be stuck as an avatar until the end of the day when the arcade closes. Or if another player dosn't pick him."

Sure enough when Stefano finally crossed the finish line, in first place of course, the sea lion, who had quickly recovered from his frightening trip, was lead up to the winner's platform where a golden trophy landed in his arms and he blew kisses to everyone as he laughed with joy.

After Buford left Stefano was still blowing kisses when Vanellope walked over to him and slapped his arm, which made him yelp as he dropped the trophy and he said "What-a was that-a for?" "That was for tresspassing in my video game." Vanellope said "Do you have any idea what would've happened if any harm came to you while a player was playing you?"

"What?" Stefano asked.

"You could possibly get killed!" Vanellope said "You were just lucky you picked a racing game. If you had picked a more dangerous game then you'd really be in trouble and you'd die before you could even get back home with no way to come back!"

"Really?" Stefano asked then he smiled and said "So you do-a care about others, i wouldn't expect-a less then kindness from a little girl as lively and full of spirit as you, even if you try-a and hide it."

Vanellope turned around and refused to say a word as Stefano grinned and said "Oh, i get it. You are a sore loser. But do not-a worry, there are other races you can win my darling little babino." then he gave Vanellope a kiss on her forehead and the girl's face flushed a bright red, even redder then the cherries.

"Alright," Calhoun said as she stepped in front of the pair "Tea time's over, let's get a move on right now."

As they departed the video game and the arcade Vanellope's thoughts remained focused on the kiss Stefano had given her. Nobody in her entire life had even given her a kiss, even one from out of the blue, ever in her whole life. She found herself loving the feeling of being kissed and realized that she loved it. She had always watched little children getting kisses from their parents long ago when she was still a 'glitch', but to actually get one was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt in her life, it made her feel more alive, more happier, more joyful, more... everything. So this is why children loved kisses.


	6. Stefano meets Shan

**Chapter Five: Shan meets Stefano**

As the group walked down a dirt road through the forest Stefano lagged behind with aching flippers as he moaned and groaned all the way before Ralph said "Hurry up, Stefano. Keep up or you'll be left behind!"

"But my-a feet are killing-a me!" Stefano whined "Can we take a break-a? A nap-a? Anything-a?"

"How about we leave you here and see if some bears or wolfs eat you overnight?" Calhoun said with a grin "How about that?"

"I'm keeping up!" Stefano said as he broke into a run to catch up but then he tripped and rolled backwards into the forest while Merida and the video game stars ran after him.

Stefano kept rolling backwards and down a step hill until he landed right on top of a large dumb brown bear wearing a blue shirt and a bucket hat on his head. "Oh, i am so sorry!" Stefano cried as he got up and strightened his collar while Brer Bear pulled his stuck hat off his head and looked at Stefano with couriosity before he said "Hey there little doggy."

"Doggy? Where?" Stefano asked as he looked around for a dog.

"You!" the bear said as he pushed the sea lion's nose "Do a funny trick doggie!"

"Me?" Stefano asked "Oh no no, you have it all wrong. I am not a dog, I am a sea lion."

"Nice trick," Brer bear said before he pulled a branch off a tree and tossed it "Now go fetch the stick!"

"I told you," Stefano said "I am not a dog! I'm a Sea lion!"

"Go get it boy, go get it!" Brer Bear said, pushing Stefano excitingly to make him fetch the "stick" before the sea lion gave in and waddled over to the branch. Stefano tried to pick up the branch but he could only manage to pop something in his arms as he yelped in pain "Ouch! My arms-a!" "Come on back doggie!" Brer Bear shouted "Come on back doggie!"

"How many times do i have to tell you-a this?" Stefano called back "I am NOT a dog i AM a sea lion!"

"BRER BEAR!" A shrill female voice called out which startled the bear as Shan stomped over to him and said "I thought i told you to deliver the pacage to me the moment you had the chance at the Dream Factory!"

"I was but then this doggie-" Brer bear started before Shan interupted him and said "Well forget about the dumb mutt and go do what you're suppose to! On the double!" "Yes, ma'am, right away ma'am, aye aye ma'am!" Bere Bear said as he scrambled to pick up the pacage he had dropped in the confusion and ran off while Shan sighed and rubbed her eyebrows "Note to self, hire a less stupid person for delivery."

She glanced up and saw Stefano before she said "And who are you?"

"Uh, i am Stefano." Stefano said "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Shan," Shan said "And in case you were wondering i happen to notice that i've never seen a sea lion like you before around here. Are you a runaway or something?"

Then Merida, Vanellope, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun skidded to a hault when they saw Shan with Stefano before the woman noticed them and said "Hey Mary-da, is this your pet? You should keep him on a leash." "Thanks for the tip Shady," Merida said as she lightly pulled Stefano away from the woman, who was eyeing him in a way that the princess didn't like.

"Why are you staring at-a me like that?" Stefano asked.

"I was just thinking," Shan said with a sly grin as she reached out and stroked Stefano's smooth snout gently "He looks so... handsome. Kinda like someone i used to know." "Who?" Stefano asked "I can't recall at the moment," Shan said "But when i do i'll let you know. Besides, what are you doing out here with the sea lion Mary-da?"

"Uh..." Merida was unsure about what to do as she tried to think of a good idea when Vanellope popped up and said "This guy's new in town and he wants to see the sights of the town before he goes back to his zoo. The zookeepers understood and they allowed him to go and have a trip."

"I see," Shan said "Well then, in that case i'll be on my way."

"By the way," Felix said "What was it that Brer Bear was carrying to the Dream Factory for you?"

"Oh, nothing special, just some things like make-up, a blow dryer, you know saloon stuff. You think that i can't handle being a wark worker and a stylish beauty at the same time? Anyway, bye bye." Shan turned and walked away from the group as Stefano turned to Merida and said "You know her?"

"She's the thorn in my side ever since she came here," Merida replied "Acting like the Queen of Sybira and a Pop Princess mixed into one instead of a hard worker. Just ignore her and let's continue our trip back to the factory. But we'd have to go the long way because the short cut's under contruction."

"Why? What happened?" Stefano asked.

"We'll tell you later." Calhoun said "Right now we have to get you back before anybody learns about you."

* * *

They had walked all that time all day until at last they came to a stop at the Bayou next to New Orleans. They had already made camp as Stefano just watched and said "Why can't we-a just find a place to stay in New Orleans?"

"And risk somebody trying to take you to the local zoo or worse?" Calhoun asked "No can do. You muss be kept a secret at all coasts."

Stefano just sighed as his stomach growled loudly, he hadn't had anything to eat since morning and now he was starving. He waddled over to the waters of the swamp and said "Here fishies, here fishy, fishy, fishy!" A fish jumped out of the water and Stefano dove after it, only to end up covered in mud as he dove again and again, trying to catch the fish as it flipped and flopped around in the waters.

"Alright Stefano," Merida said "Let's... Stefano?" the group realized that the sea lion was gone and Merida groaned "Oh no!"

Stefano kept trying until he bumped into something large and full of scales. He looked up and gasped in horror as a large crocodile turned it's fat head towards the sea lion and said "Hello there, Dinner." Stefano was frozen with fear as the croc opened his jaws wide, about to sink his teeth into the body of the frightened circus animal when suddenly Ralph charged in and punched the gator with his fists, sending the gator flying up and out of sight as Stefano nearly fainted but quickly recovered as Ralph caught him with his unclenched hand.

"What were you thinking?" Ralph asked "Don't you know that the swamps here are filled with hungry gators? You were lucky that i saved you before you ended up in one."

"Sci," Stefano said as his color slowly returned and said "I am okay... thanks to a gentle giant like you."

"I'm not Gentle," Ralph said "I wreck things for a living, my job more like back at the arcade. And Gentle is just one thing that i am not known for."

"Yet, you just-a protected me from that swamp monster." Stefano said with a soft smile at the video game villain "There for you have a kinder, gentler side to your feirce and powerful personality. Why not become a hero instead?"

"I tried once," Ralph said as he scratched his head "But i nearly caused everyone at the arcade nothing but trouble, i nearly even caused Sugar Rush to be eaten alive by Cy-bugs. Don't ask. It's a long story. Anywho, my desire to become a hero nearly killed everyone. But hey, since then they've treated me nicely. But that was the last time i ever wanted to be a hero again."

"That may not-a be true." Stefano said "After all, you saved my life. So that makes you a hero. A real hero."

Ralph felt speachless as the sea lion wrapped up his flippers around one of his legs and stayed there for a long before finally letting go. Ralph felt stunned, nobody had ever just given him a hug in his entire life. He had given Vanellope a hug and Felix had huged him but those were all for diffrent reasons. This one was about an Outsider giving him a hug. He had heard that Outsiders were back-stabing and cruel tyrants with no heart or feelings what so ever... At least that's what he heard from one guy in the factory. But Stefano was nothing like that.

Stefano then climbed up the man by his overalls and pulled himself up to his shoulders as he said "My, you must really be popular with the kids."

"You could say that." Ralph said then he moved, which caused Stefano to lose his balance and he fell head first right into Ralph's overalls. Ralph didn't even had any time to reaspond before the sea lion slipped into his overalls and got stuck right over his stomach, tickling Ralph as he tried to climb out. Ralph couldn't help as Stefano's flippers tickled him madly as he tried to pull the animal out only to end up getting tickled more before he fell over laughing.

Stefano finally popped his head out of Ralph's overalls and laughed with the video game villain as fireflies glowed overhead as they flew around. As their laughter slowly died down Ralph plucked Stefano out of his overalls and placed him down on the soft, muddy ground of the swamp and said "Well, that was fun... and unexpected."

"I knew it," Stefano said "I knew you were a good guy."

Ralph felt flattered as Stefano noticed another fish and said "You wouldn't happen to be good at fishing aren't you?" "You don't know how to fish?" Ralph asked "I've never been fishing before," Stefano said "I had no need to since i always had food at the circus."

Stefano's stomach grumbled again as he held it down and smiled sheepishly while Ralph said "Well, now's a better time then never."

As they dove and eventually caught some fish they were having a fun time as they splashed around and laughed. Ralph had gotten some cat stuck to his muddy face which made him look likehe had a long mustashe and Stefano laughed before Ralph dumped some mud and moss on his head, making him wear some kind of wig before they all had a good laugh as well as a good time.

Unknown to them a large monkey wearing a glowing green necklace was watching them before the large beast vanished in the darkness and without a trace.


	7. Little Sandy: The Traitor of Disney

**Chapter Six: Little Sandy, the Tratior of Disney**

As they continued down their way back to the Dream Factory through the hundred acer woods Stefano was busy playing with a butterfly while the others kept walking until Vanellope decided to join him. They all had a fun time playing around with each other until they rolled down a step hill and landed on a bed of flowers. Stefano and Vanellope laughed and laughed as Vanellope said "You know, i never knew that chacing butterflies and rolling down hills could be so much fun! Let's do it again!"

"Negatory," Calhoun called out to them "We've got to get the sea lion back to the circus pronto!"

"Oh lighten up you big party pooper!" Vanellope called out "Have some fun for once! Just kick back and relax. Take a break."

"Lisen here you little trix twerp," Calhoun snapped, unaware that ralph was about to push her down the hill "You better climb your sorry minty stocking butt back up here or i'll-" Then Ralph pushed her and she screamed as she rolled down the hill and landed in the flower bed. Calhoun's head was covered in flowers and even had one in her mouth as she spat it out.

"Feeling better now?" Vanellope asked with a grin.

"I'm going to kill Wreck It for this." Calhoun groaned as she got up, letting something fall from her armor and land on the flowers. Stefano picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of a small African American girl with her black hair in a pony tail and wearing a pair of red horse themed pajamas. What was really startling about the photo was that this looked like a wanted poaster with black words on the bottom reading "Sandy Weeks, First and last Outsider to ever cross over. Because of her all Outsiders are forbiddin to cross over-EVER!"

"Is this the reason why Outsiders are not allowed to cross over?" Stefano asked softly in confusion as the rest of the gang came over to him "Because of one little girl?"

"She wasn't just a regular little girl." Merida said "Sandy Weeks might have looked like a harmless little angle on the outside but inside she was something so much worse you wouldn't belive it."

* * *

_Flashback_

We see ten year old Sandy who was dressed in riding gear as she rode a white horse in a country stables with her parents watching her. _"You see, over fourty years ago Sandy Weeks was just a simple country girl growing up in a horse ranch. She was just a ten year old girl who's whole world was about to turn upside down come her town's next election day."_

Then we turn to Sandy asleep in her bed when she heard someone yelp as they tripped and fell down with a thud. She quickly sat up, turned on the lights and saw Peter Pan, who had tripped over her rocking horse and was now staring at him with shock and horror while she smiled and said "Hey there, will you take me with you?"

_"Peter Pan, being the child inside as it is, allowed Sandy to cross over to Disney. But what he didn't know was that back at home her father had been obsisted with being elected as mayor of her town and such icolated himself from his own daughter. Sandy then did the unthinkable; she stole some poison and fed her father the deadly brew in his dinner."_

Sandy, now wearing a black dress, gave her father, a big fat man with a fatter mushtashe, his Happy Meal, one she had personally covered in pepper and poison, and walked away as her father ate his dinner with a wicked smile on her face.

_"You see, Sandy had been rejected for so long it finally broke her and she killed her own father that very night. Along that same time she was brought back to disney to be brainwashed of ever doing such a thing and of ever being in Disney in the first place. But there was a terrible accident before they could even do so."_

Sandy ran down a gangplank as the police ran after her as she headed for her door; a lime green and orange painted door with a picture of a pony in the center. She hopped on top of the door as she tossed a rock at the controls, hoping to eject the door as she activated it. It did just that but it also releaced the door from the track, right above a hundred or so foot drop.

The Police and the other Dream Givers watched in horror as Sandy and her door plumeted into the darkness as she screamed in fear and vanished into the darkness. When they got down to the bottom they found shattered peices of Sandy's door and threw them away. Sandy herself was gone.

_Flashback ends_

"Mama Mia." Stefano gasped softly as Calhoun pocketed the poster and said "Now the same fate that Sandy had avoided will happen to you if you let it slip that you're an Outsider. They will brainwash you and destroy your door so that you can never come back or even remember us."

"But i love you all!" Stefano exclaimed in fear "I... i don't want to forget any of you! I-I-I-I-I... I do not wanna be brainwashed! Mommy!" then he started to bawl and pulled Vanellope into a hug before the girl gasped "Hey! Can't breathe here!" "Sorry." Stefano said as he let go of the girl before continuing to cry. "It's ok," Merida said as she wiped away the tears from Stefano's eyes "It's ok, just don't tell anyone where you're from and you'll be safe."

"And if they do find out?" Stefano asked.

"Let's just say it won't be a pretty picture." Merida said "But enough of that, the Dream factory's not too far from here and we just happen to know a short cut we can take."

As they continued to walk down the path Stefano sighed and whispered to himself "I wonder what everybody else is-a doing without me?"

* * *

Alex plastered a Missing poster of Stefano on a phone booth as he walked down the street with Vitaly, who was holding the posters of his missing best friend while the night's cold breeze sent chills down their spine. "How could this have happened?" Alex asked "It's like it just happened out of no where while we were sleeping."

"It is all my fault." Vitaly said sadly "I should have done so much more then just talked to Stefano. I didn't fully cheer him up. What kind of best friend am i to let him get taken away? The worst part was i didn't know and i didn't save him."

"Don't worry Vitaly," Alex said "We have search parties all over. We will find him."

"We must." Vitaly said "If we don't... the circus will never be happy ever again. And i will have lost another friend, just like before with Cameron."

"Oh, that monkey you were talking about." Alex said with a nod "But don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I hope so," Vitaly said with a sad sigh "I truely hope so."


	8. Beware the Monkey Queen

**Chapter Seven: Beware the Monkey Queen**

After wandering around the woods for hours Ralph had had enough and shouted angrily for all to hear "HOW BIG IS THIS FOREST?!" "It feels like we've been wandering around in a circles." Vanellope said "And my feet are killing me."

"Maybe now would be a good-a time for a little rest, yes?" Stefano asked.

"Negative," Calhoun said "If you stay here a moment longer sooner or later someone is going to figure out that you're and Outsider and then you'll be brainwashed and banished back to your world."

"You know, you're problem is you don't know how to relax." Vanellope said as she sat down on a large rock and leaned back until she hit a tree and said "You see time as a train rolling down the track. I see it as just a tick and a tock with no need for so much speed. You see the glass half full i see it filled with fruit punch. You see a large monkey like foot print, i see a large monkey like foot print. You-"

Vanellope's eyes widened as she looked back at the ground, where a large six foot monkey like foot was imprinted in dried mud before yelping in fear. The rest of the group saw the footprint and Felix gaped "Oh my land! Look at the size of that monkey footprint. It could possibly be bigger then a Gorilla's for sure."

"But that would mean," Calhoun said "What whatever made it would have to be... one really big monkey."

Suddenly a bucket of water fell on top of Ralph's head and some nets landed on top of Felix and Merida as Vanellope and Stefano jumped back in alarm before a boy named Christoper Robin and his band of stuffed toys charged out from the bushes with toy weapons before they stopped and the boy said "Oh, i'm so sorry about that. We thought you were her."

"Her who?" Vanellope asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Christoper Robina asked before he noticed Stefano and said "And who is that?"

"Stefano," Vanellope said "He's visiting for a while. Now back to the Question at hand, who is her?"

"And can somebody get this helmet off my head?" Ralph asked as he tried to pull the very stuck helmet off his head.

"Well," Christopher Robin said "Lately there have been reapords of a large pair of monkies roaming around at night,"

* * *

_Flashback_

It was night time in Eric's Kingdom as he, his mermaid wife Ariel and his daughter Melody were out for a late night stroll when suddenly something monkey like, something big, and very fast dashed about a few miles across from the path they were taking and when they got there they discovered the large monkey footprint in the mud.

Next to have a witness was Tiana and Naveen. They were both asleep in their beds when the loud shrill cry of a deranged monkey woke them up. Suddenly their bedroom windows opened and as Tiana got up to close them when she screamed. Staring right back at her from the branch of the tree right in front of her was a large scary monkey with glowing yellow eyes and a drooling maw with four large fangs sticking out of his throthing chops with a scar over his left eye. He also wore a pair of black pants with a matching colored shirt and a tan vest, all torn and battered.

The monstrous monkey snarled at the princess as she screamed and ran away from the window as Louis the gator and Ray the firefly came in in time to see Naveen toss an old book at the monkey, who let out a loud cry of anger. But instead of attacking the monkey just ran off into the darkness.

Princess Aroura and Prince Phillip also witnessed one of the large monkies. As the princess wandered into the woods to pick some berries when suddenly something attacked her from behind, pushing her to the ground as the princess turned and screamed at the sight. It was another large and scary monkey only this one had longer head hair, darker fur, a scary face with glowing yellow eyes and a female human apperance only she had monkey ears, a long tail and wore a torn light yellow/cream blouse and ripped black shorts.

Before the frightened princess could even scream again the monkey woman held her down and smiled wickedly, showing her sharp vampire like monkey fangs as she laughed loudly and toyed with the woman's long blonde hair before saying "My, what a lovely head you have. It would be a shame if anything happened to it." She pinched the princess's cheeks as she added "You know, you'd never be able to fit in my little bag of treasures. But you're head will!"

She held the petrified princess down as she held a large knife into the air, determined to chop of the woman's head as she grinned in a scary and creepy way that could give anyone nightmares when suddenly an arrow scratched her arm, making her drop the knife as she held her arms and backed off, freeing Aroura as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to her husband Phillip. Phillip got his bow and arrow ready for another blow when the monkey woman snarled and said "I'm not done yet. I will have my Heads of Five. And when i do, Disney will bow down before me. All will hail the Monkey Queen!"

She screetched in a melonic maniac screech that scared the couple as she dashed off into the darkness, her laughter echoing even as she vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Since then we've all been warned never to go out and to lock everything up as soon as the sunsets." Christoper Robin said "Nobody knows where the Monkey Queen comes from or who she really is but all we do know is that she's dangerous, she wants to cut off any head she wants and to collect her Heads of Five, whatever those are suppose to be. She's dangerous and the other monkey is most likely her henchmen. Whatever you do, do not go out at night."

"She won't get me," Piglet said as he hugged the boy's leg "I always have my door barred and locked."

"And i am armed." Pooh said as he held up his toy gun like a guard, only to accidently pull the trigger and the cork went flying before the small rope pulled it back, hitting his forehead as Calhoun sarcastically said "Oh yes, you are so willing and ready. Those monkies will be sent back to their mamas very soon."

"What if-a the monkies attack us?" Stefano asked worringly as his body shook in fear.

"Don't worry," Merida said "We have my bow and arrow, me sword, Calhoun's blaster and our own ape man as our weapons."

"Ape man?" Ralph asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Merida said "But not to worry, we're twice as smart as those banana brained simians we're up aginst. What could happen?"

Unknown to them as they bid Pooh and his friends good bye Shan watched them from behind a tree and she frowned angrily as she watched them go before she walked away saying "What's what you think Mary-da, that's what you think."


	9. Shan Finds Out

**Chapter Eight: Shan Finds out**

After a long time wandering around they finally stopped for rest as the sun slowly started to set. Stefano was scared as he looked this way and that for any signs of the Monkey Queen they were warned about. "Are you sure we can camp here?" he asked before a hooting owl scared him out of his wits.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket." Vanellope said "We'll be just fine. Now how about you take a little walk in the woods to relax?"

"In the woods?" Stefano asked as he looked at the darkness "All by myself? Can i take a buddy?"

"What are you? Three years old?" Vanellope said "Even i'm not scared and i've never been camping before. But so far there is nothing to worry about."

Stefano tried to calm down but then a twig snapped and the sea lion yelped as he jumped on top of Ralph, hugging his large right arm as he whimpered in fear and chatted his teeth. "Oh, all right you big baby." Merida said "I'll come with you."

"Yay!" Stefano cheered.

* * *

As the night went on Stefano and Merida walked down a dirt path to a nice quiet place that Merida knew was the wood's 'Enchanted Place', there the stars shined as bright as the moon and the fireflies danced happily across the sky. Stefano smiled a little but then he frowned and sighed sadly He waddled over to the tree and placed his flipper on it, feeling the smooth and lightly prickly trunk of the tree.

"Vitaly always said that he'd love to climb a tree like this." he said sadly "Gia too... they never actually climbed trees before. Then again, none of us had ever left the circus before."

"Why?" Merida asked.

"Because..." Stefano started "Our old ringmaster always told us that the world outside the circus is a dark, terrible and horrible place filled with scumb of evil and the devil himself."

"That's what he told you?" Merida asked.

"Well, when we were cubs. He wanted to scare us but me, Gia and Vitaly knew he was wrong. But we remained with the circus. It's not really as bad as all that, nobody's cruel to us. They love us, even-a more since we upgraded our preformances."

Merida was silent for a while before she said "Well, the ringmaster wasn't right about the outside world of the circus. Sure it cab be scary but... it's mostly very beautiful. Take what you have seen here, dose any place match anything like that stuffy ringmaster told you."

"Oh, no no!" Stefano said "It was all very belisima, strikingly beautiful and lovely."

As they looked out at the view of the calm forest Stefano suddenly started to cry as tears fell down his eyes "Stefano?" Merida asked worryingly as Stefano took out his torn baby blanket and his photos that had been dragged with him when he crossed over. The first photo was of him and Cameron the monkey and the second was himself with all his friends new and old at the circus. "Oh mama," Stefano sighed "I wish you and the entire circus can see this. I wish you were here... with me."

Merida gently wiped away the tears from the sea lion's eyes and said "You're really homesick are you?"

"Si," Stefano said with a nod "I... i miss home so very much. I... wanna go back home. I miss them so-a very much."

"I'm sure they miss you as much as you miss them." Merida said softly "Don't worry about a thing, i promise we'll get you home soon. I promise."

Stefano smiled as the princess gave him a kiss on his dried tear stained snout and he blushed. "I'll leave you alone for a while ok?" Merida said "If you need anything just let me know."

"Ok Merida." Stefano said with a nod. Merida smiled and left the sea lion alone while he looked up into the starry night sky and started to sing

**Stefano: Do I miss you, count the stars, and the add**** by ten, **

**Course i do, more then now and then,**

He plucked a flower out of the ground and sniffed it as tears lightly started to flow from his eyes as he continued to sing his sad song

**I could paint a rainbow, shine the sky, set the stars in space,**

**Faster then explain how much i miss your face,**

**Watch the moon, someday soon, he will start to smile, when i say i'll see you in a while,**

He closed his eyes and remembered playing dress up with Gia and Vitaly when they were cubs and having a fun time star gazing at the roof of their train cart as they smiled and laughed then the memory changed to the present as they all danced with Marty, Gloria, Alex and Melman to their Afro Circus dance song as they smiled and dance around with thier Rainbow Afros on their heads.

Stefano reopened his eyes and saw Disney, not the home knew and loved and a tear tripped from his eye and landed on top of the flower.

**But till then i'll miss you, dry my tears, hide my fears away untill that happy day, to the rainbow's end,**

**It's where i would go my friend, i do... miss you so...**

As the song ended Stefano sighed as he hugged tucked his blanket and photos back under his collar and said "Oh my friends, i wish you could be with me. Then i wouldn't be so lonely."

Then he heard something moving in the tree above him and he looked up. He saw a large black figure moving in the tree and said "Merida? Is that you? Ralph? Calhoun? Anyone friendly?"

Then a pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged from the darkness and a large monkey screetched as Stefano screamed in terror before running off while the large monkey man gave chase.

"HELP!" Stefano yelled at the top of his lungs "HELP-A ME! MAD MONKEY! MAD-A MONKEY!" Merida, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope turned and gasped when they saw the giant monkey about to grab the panicking sea lion before he made a dive down a tree trunk and slide down to the camp while the monkey snarled and swung his large meaty hands around before he pounded his chest and let out a shrill cry of anger.

"Let's get outta here!" Felix shouted as Stefano reached the group while Merida took out her arrows. "Luckily i never leave without this." Vanellope said as she pulled out a small candy like box and pressed the stawberry shaped button in the middle. The box jumped out of her hand and transformed into her candy racing kart as the girl shouted "Climb on! King Kong jr wants to play and i don't think he'll play nicely!"

"How can we all fit on that thing?!" Stefano asked before the large monkey jumped down and screetched at them as Vanellope turned on the kart while Ralph got everyone on his back and shouted "Hang on tight, this is going to be a bumpy midnight ride!"

Vanellope started the kart and zoomed away from the crazed monkey. However the monkey proved that he was stronger and faster then regular monkies as he quickly gave chase and chatted angrily at them as he did. "He's ganging on us!" Stefano cried in a state of panic "Boy that monkey's fast." Calhoun said "He probably took super vidamins when he was a baby chimp or something."

"I don't care how he got this way," Felix said as he clung on to Ralph's neck "I just wanna get away from this monkey!"

"Let go," Ralph shouted "I can't breathe!"

"Hang on," Vanellope said "I'm about to put it into overdrive!"

The candy kart drove down feirce bumps and violent turns as the group screamed and yelped. But no matter what they did the large monkey kept charging towards them. Eventually the monkey came close to breahing his hot breath on them and he reached out to grab Stefano but he only managed to grab one of his photos before Vanellope took a sharp turn and headed straight for the town and to the Dream Factory.

The monkey stopped dead in his tracks to catch his breath as he watched the candy kart drive off to the factory. He lightly opened the photo he had clutched and saw the picture of Young Stefano and Cameron. Just one look at the photo made his eyes slowly fade from yellow to blue when suddenly a loud shrill cry interupted his toughts and he shoved the picture into his vest and walked away.

* * *

Inside a large computer room deep underneith the sewers of the town and the factory filled with Monkey things and glowing green vines which were growing at a rapid yet calm pase as they curled around the bars and the chair where the Monkey Queen herself was typing on the computer. "Let's see, i know i've seen that lovely seal's head somewhere in these files." she told herself as she searched the entire Outsider files for the answer to her question.

She found a file marked 'Madagascar' and clicked on it. The digital file opened and the large screen was filled with pictures of the Madagascar animals, zoo to jungle to african to even the circus, and the Monkey Queen's eyes widen when she saw Stefano's file among the others. "I knew it." The Queen said "That seal is an Outsider!"

The large monkey walked up to her and the Queen turned to her henchman and said "Let me guess, you missed him didn't you?" "I... know... he is heading... for the Dream Factory." the monkey said between his beaths."

"That's right above us." The Queen said then she thought about a plan and smiled "Well, that surely saves us a lot of trouble of stealing him, like we did with the others. That remains me, did you feed them the Dream-Mare solution?" "You didn't make a fresh match, you're greatness." the large monkey servint said "Oh that's right, i forgot." The Queen said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a large bottle of red liquid and said "Here, remember to be careful with the wires and the machine they are attached to. One little mishap will coast me everything that i had worked so hard on."

"Yes my mistress." the large monkey said as he took the vile and walked over to the green house they had covered in tattered white tarp. The monkey opened the door and walked over to the machine and founs three red wires with bandages on them. He took out a shot, filled it with the red solution and ejected it into the wires.

The wires were attached to a diffrent disembodied heads of a diffent age and had a large helmet with a glass bowl and eletrical machine attached to it. The first was a 50 year old man with brown hair with white strands sticking out of the helmet, the second was a fourteen year old boy with red orange hair and the last head was of a black and white full grown dalmation. Once the red solotuon was fed to them all three of the heads opened their eyes, all a haunting shade of ghostly gray and white, and moaned as the monkey minion huffed and left the heads alone. Next to the bodyless dog were two extra helmets and if he wasn't careful then one of them would have Stefano's name written on it.


	10. Sneaking Stefano In

**Chapter Eight: Sneaking Stefano In**

After the candy kart pulled to a screening halt they turned around to see if the large monkey was after them but there was nothing there. "Whew, that was close." Felix said as he, Calhoun and Stefano climbed off of Ralph "I think we managed to out run the monkey."

"But that beast took one of my photos," Stefano said as he pulled out his remaining photos as well as his torn up baby blanket "And that-a photo was the only thing i had-a left of my lost missing friend."

"Missing?" Vanellope asked after she turned her kart back into a candy cube "What do you mean?"

"Once second he was-a right there in front-a of me," Stefano started "Then-a i turned my back for a few seconds... then poof, he was gone."

"You mean like he just vanished into thin air?" Ralph asked "That's crazy even for me. And i've seen a lot of crazy things. What was his name anyway?"

"Cameron the monkey." Stefano said.

"I hope that monkey was nicer then the aboninable flea brains back there." Calhoun said "Now all we have to do is sneak you in and get you back throught the doors and we can all get on with our lives."

"One problem," Merida said "This is the Dream Factory, if anything or anyone sees Stefano they'll reconize him straight off... unless he wore a disguise."

"What are we going to disguise a sea lion as?" Vanellope asked "A real lion? He's way too short and those flippers are a dead giveaway! What are we gonna do? Marched right into public with him dressed as something silly like a grampa or something? Then i guess we can all just waltz right into the factory right?"

* * *

"I can't belive we're waltzing right into the factory." Vanellope groaned as Stefano, dressed up as a very shaggy brown doog with a hood with fake dog ears and a fake dog tail attached to the fake dog coat jacket he wore as well as had fake shaggy dog feet covering his flippers. "Merida, this is stupid. There is nobody in the whole world so stupid they'd actually bealive a disguised sea lion is a dog!"

"It was the best i could come up with on such short notice, not quit you're complanin'." Merida told the girl as she placed the hood over Stefano's head once it fell off "Besides, none of you lot came up with any ideas. Now just relax, act like nothing's happening. It's not like they've sent an entire army after us or something."

Merida and Calhoun opened the front door and gasped in horror; the place, which was normally filled with only a few workers of the factory and visitors, was now crammed with people wearing large black jumpsuites and helmets with tracking devices and bloodhounds on the patrol. Merida, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun all traded shocked stares as the doors closed behind them and Stefano quickly did a double check on his costume to make sure nothing sea lion-ish was left revealed and hid behind Ralph.

Shan ran over to them in a state of worry and said "Hey, have you ever heard the news? An Outsider has crossed over! Now they're looking all over hill and dale for the outsider. We've just got a tip that says that he could be right here inside the factory right now! This is a tragity! Years of protected secrets and dream are now on the brinks of ruin and disaster!"

"I... I can see that." Merida said, trying to sound surprised and terrified, but not as much to go to a state of panic.

"The Heads of Disney have already declaired a full state of panic and had everybody double security." Shan said "Even the royals had trippled their gaurds and such, even you're parents! They say that anybody noticing the Outsider or any trail of him should imidiantly turn him over to the law as soon as possible. Why are you here?"

"Uh, i forgot something very inportent in me lockers and i had to bring the others along for help." Merida said "Whatever," Shan said "Just keep you're eyes open. And for the Monkey Queen too. Rumor has it she came out of hiding because of him and is now hunting him down for his head. She's a deadly head collector you could say. Now how about you do do your duty and let me do mine; which is not being here talking to pomporous princesses. Like you."

Shan fled quickly through the entrance and the group ran down a hall while Ralph shielded the disguised sea lion.

* * *

They quickly dove into the woman's bathroom and Merida sighed as she said "Oh no no no no! This is terrible! How did word of this get out!? Now everybody won't rest until they catch Stefano!"

"What are we gonna do?" Stefano asked "I do not-a wanna be a brainwashed sea lion! I want my mommy!"

"Just don't panic," Calhoun said "Whatever you do, do not panic."

"We're in the ladies' room!" Felix said "This breaks the natuall code to all man and woman trust bonds! Or something like that."

"I'm in here too and you don't hear me whining." Ralph said.

"But what about Stefano?" Felix asked "He can't stay here, this is the ladies room!"

"That is the weirdest thing you've ever said all day." Vanellope said "Just take a deep breath and pretend you're fixing broken windows."

"Look i told you i haven't seen anything!" the voice of Shan shouted before the group gasped and piled into a large bathroom stall and stood on the toilets to keep from being spotted. "Alright, miss, go right on ahead." a man's voice said before Shan herself came in and stompped over to a sink with a look of pure anger on her face.

"Those idiotic, doughnut munching, gun slinging, over patroling, overstuffed pigouts!" she muttered to herself "I can't stand this place and i can't stand anybody here! All poofy and dizzy and, ughhh! They all have what i lost a long time ago and they always go and brag about it, shoving all that goody goodness in my face!"

She clung on to a sink and angrily grined her teeth as her groaned angrily and took deep breaths "It makes me so mad, it makes me... **SO... VERY... _MAD!"_**With that she slammed her fist on the glass mirror, shattering it to peices before she ripped out the sink and tossed it up to the lights as she screamed in anger. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Merida and Stefano were shocked and horrified to see Shan trash the bathroom so violently before her widen eyes started to faintly glow before she pulled a box out of her pocket and pulled out a shot with red liquid inside.

She managed to hold her shaking body still and ejected herself with the shot's liquid. She started to calm down and her body regained control as she gasped for air and sighed as if nothing had ever happened. "Well, now that that's over. I can get back to inportent things. Like dolling myself up before Stefano gets brainwashed. Or at least, that'll be what everybody will think will happen to him. Thanks to my dear friend, the Monkey Queen."

With that she left the bathroom and laughed to herself before her voice faded away. The broken lights buzzed and the water gushed out of the wrecked sink pipe while the shards of glass flickered in the remaining light.

"Sheesh," Ralph said as the group piled out of the stall "And i thought i had a bad temper. She must not have been popular in therapy."

"Who'd what a desplay like that? The Wrestling Fedoration?" Vanellope Asked.

"But didn't you hear?" Merida said "She said that her dear friend was the Monkey Queen. Which means Shan's an undercover spy workin' for the Queen!" "If that is so then the factory had hired a deadly assasian of the Monkey Queen and never even knew it!" Felix gasped.

"Now i am-a really in big trouble!" Stefano whined as he toyed with his clown collar before putting it away in his coat. "Alright, let's just split up. I'll try and find Stefano's door with his file and keycard while you bloaks spy on Shan. If she even comes close to the Monkey Queen smash her brains out."

"My pleasure." Ralph said.


	11. Seperated

**Chapter Eleven: Seperated**

As they walked over to the stations Merida saw lots of co-workers and such, all looking out for Stefano, who was trying his hardest to walk like a real dog on all four legs, waddled behind with Vanellope beside her. "Morning!" Merida shouted to some co-workers, trying to relief the stress she was feeling as she forced herself to smile "Morning! Hello there! Nice to see you! Did you lose weight? Morning!"

"Hey Princess Panic, i think you missed one." Vanellope said as she pointed her thumb backwards before going through a revolving door with Merida before she turned back and said "Morning!"

They walked right into a busy station room and Merida said "Hello! Morning!" then she whispered to Vanellope "It's not workin', we're dead!" she looked up in time to see a security camera facing them and she added "Now we're dead."

"That's it!" Vanellope shouted in annoyance before she grabbed Stefano by his coat collar and dragged him away saying "Come here!"

Vanellope and Stefano marched right up to a black rabbit named Oswald, who owned the dream factory mind you, along with Mickey Mouse, the leader of the Heads of Disney and stopped right in front of them while Merida bit her nails nervosly.

"Hey there you guys, notice anything at all diffrent here? Or anything at all strange?" Vanellope asked before she pointed to Stefano while Oswald said "No everything-wait a minute, what's this?"

Stefano gulped as the rabbit and the mouse looked at him with suspestion before Mickey said "Well, know. That's a nice dog you have there."

Merida felt as if she could just faint from shock as Mickey patted Stefano's head, almost knocking the sea lion's dog hood of his head as his whiskers, which were held back by styling moose, started to sprang out of his snout's makeup. Luckily Oswald and Mickey didn't notice as they turned their attention to Vanellope while Merida quickly fixed Stefano's messed up costume.

"Is this your dog Vanellope?" Oswald asked.

"Uh, yeah." Vanellope said "Just got him this morning and dressed him up myself... With some help of course."

"Uh, and he's not use to being around so many strangers before." Merida added "Which makes him a very shy dog, a distant relative to... Dodger! Yeah, his cousin about three times removed."

"I should have known that." Mickey said "He could've easily passed off as him... or course his face dosn't look like it... but hey, we can't all be the same."

"P.S. you may wanna go easy with the shaving next time." Oswald whispered to Vanellope "It's like he dosn't have any fur at all. So what's his name?"

Stefano was about to say his name when Merida said "Ricki!" "Ricki?" Stefano asked before a name tag with his supposed dog 'name' was placed on his chest as Oswald said "Well, it's not a dog tag but i'll do for now. See you girls later."

then they left to join the rest of the heads while both Vanellope and Merida heaved a much needed sigh of relief. "Ricki?" Stefano asked "Really?" "It was the best i could do on such short notice. I couldn't think stright." "But why change my name?" Stefano asked "If you did say you're true name then there would be a risk, i mean a dog with the same name as the Outsider they're looking for? The odds of that being luck are a million to one."

"So, i'm Ricki the dog?" Stefano asked.

"Only until we get this whole kerfunkle strightend out." Merida said "Until then do not tell anyone you're true name or true home."

"Just-a as long as we don't-"

Suddenly some animals charged in and Stefano was swepted up into the mob, actually stuck riding Simba the lion's back backwards like a horse rider and Vanellope and Merida could only watch as the disguised sea lion was taken away by the animals and vanished before they could even catch up with the mob.

* * *

After a while of piggy backing on the lion Stefano finally lost his grip and fell down, landing on a floor with a thud while the animals kept charging. "What a ride." he moaned as he picked himself up. He looked outside the nearest window he was facing to the bright outside and at his reflection. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and removed the dog hood from his head and sighed.

"Oh, this is not-a me." he said "Hiding from a world that refuses to let go of a fark past. Like Vitaly did... if only i could help-a them somehow." He placed his flipper on the window and imagned that his refliction wasn't wearing a costume but was his true apperance, a sea lion who wanted to go home.

Suddenly a ladder was planted in front of the window and a distraught eight year old tan skinned human girl with her light brown hair tied in a pony tail and wearing long yellow nightgown climbed up on the window and banged on the glass shouting "Help! Please help me!"

Suddenly a shrill monkey cry broke the glasses and the girl screamed as the large monkey minion grabbed her and broke through the window, cutting her arm and making her scream so loudly the animals that had left Stefano ran back to see the problem. As the minion monkey loomed over Stefano, who had pulled his dog hood over his head to try and not look at the beast's eyes Simba came roaring in and slashed the monkey's arm, making the large chimp scream as he dropped the girl right on top of Stefano and leaped right out of the room through another window then vanished into thin air.

Stefano, with his dog disguise still on, cradled the frightened child in his fur covered flippers as the girl hyperventalated before she finally passed out in his arms. Simba walked over to Stefano and said "That was close, if we hadn't been right around the courner who know's what the Monkey Queen's minion would've done to you."

"Si, but what about her?" Stefano asked as he held the passed out girl close.

"From the look on her face it seems like she's been scared to death, well, more like scared to sleep. She should wake up soon. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm..." Stefano started when he remembered what Merida said and quickly said "Ricki, yes, i am Ricki, Vanellope's new dog and Dodger's cousin three times removed."

Simba took a sniff at the disguised sea lion, which made him flinch, and said "You don't smell like anything doglike. You smell more like... like circus peanuts and dynimate ash." "Uh, that is-a because i was once in a circus." Srefano said as the animals gathered around him "You see, they had me work as a clown before they made-a me into a cannonball and shot me right out of the circus tent! If it hadn't been for sweet Vanellope i would've been stuck there for-a ever."

"Well, nice to meet you." Simba said.

As they talked they didn't notice the large monkey watching them from a tree, mostly to Stefano as he held the girl he had been after for a week now in his arms. "You can't disguise yourself from me Stefano." the monkey said "I know who and what you really are, and there is no way both you or that girl will ever escape from me or my queen. Never."


	12. Janey's Story

**Chapter Twelve: Janey's Story**

After he had lead the other animals away, Stefano watched over the fainted child all by himself. Luckily he had the large empty station room he was in to himself so he quickly removed his dog costume as the girl started to stir "Whew, it was-a hot under that coat." he sighed as he whiped the sweat of his arms and shoulders "I don't know how dog-a do it."

"Mama?" the girl asked as she woke up and slowly sat up "Papa? Where are you?" she turned and saw Stefano, with his clown collar back on, and asked "Are you a talking animal?"

"I suppose, si. Is that a problem?" Stefano asked, not wanting the child frightend anymore.

"Well, animals don't talk where i'm from." the girl said "By the way, i'm Janey Wright."

"I'm Stefano." The sea lion said as he smiled at her and said "Now please tell me, if it is not too much trouble, what were you doing out there before that big ape attacked?"

"Well," Janey said "I...I-I guess i should start at the very start."

* * *

_Janey's flashback_

_"I remember how it all went. It was late at night, about eight thirty i guess. I had been sent to bed early by my mom after i had broken by big brother's surfing trophy he was going to impress his girlfriend with..."_

We see a nice seashore/island decorated room where Janey slept in her bed after she had cried herself to sleep. Her closet door suddenly started to glow and the door was opened by a hairy monkey hand. Janey woke up and saw the large monkey looming over the foot of her bed and she pulled the covers over her head in fear, too frightened to even scream.

She lowered the covers and saw the large monkey again, this time he had a bunch of flowers on his hand and a smile on his hairy face. Janey calmed down and took a sniff at the flowers, suddenly the flowers latched on to her face and spat out a puff of powerful purple dust, which knocked her out and the monkey picked her up and climbed back through the closet door and closing it behind him.

When she woke up Janey saw that she was in some kind of labratory and the large monkey, along with the Monkey Queen, prepaired a large guilitine with whicked smiles on thier faces. Janey knew what they were going to do in an instint; they were going to chop of her head! She made a break for it and dashed across the fowl smelling lab, only to hide in the green house by crawling through a large hole.

She got up and saw the disembodied heads on the table and they opened thier gray, lifeless eyes and moaned loudly, causing Janey to scream in fear and she ran away again, this time with the horrible monkeys hot on her trail. She climbed out of the labratory, which was above the Dream Factory, and ran for her life while the monkeys had to let her go.

"_I had been stolen by those horrible monkies. My big brother always told me never to talk to strangers but he never did say anything about large monkies that magically came out of your closet. Anywho i was now alone, lost and i had to keep an eye out for those monkies or they would chop of my head like those other i saw. i had to live on my own, which was about a week of survival and loneliness."_

Janey was in Alaska near a village and she had stolen some fish from the fisherman and was being chased around as she held large fish in her hands "Come back here you little thief!" one of the fisherman shouted as Janey kept running for her life. When she had entered Merida's kingdom she seeked shelter with the horses in the table, which wasn't the kind of place for a hungry lost girl could really spend the night. In the Pridelands she was giving her dirty cloths a good wash as well as her body when a large hippo bellowing scared her and she had to hide from the hunting lionesses while wearing her soggy cloths.

When she wandered off into Corona, Princess Rapunzel's Kingdom, she walked across the soggy streets with a growling stomach, a stuffy nose and red stratched eyes. She peeked through a window and saw a little boy with his father and his big sister as they played together happily. Janey sniffled and wandered around until she found a pie in a window seal and tried to take it before a nasty looking woman nearly whacked her hand with a rolling pin as she screetched "Get out of here you little street urchin!"

Janey ran crying all through the night with nowhere to go and no where to stay as she wandered around for help. She also knew what she had to do; she wasn't going to spend another full week like this, she had to go back home right now!

* * *

"That's when i came here, i know the monkies are still here but i just couldn't go on living like a homeless person a moment longer." Janey said as tears swell in her eyes "I wanna go back home!"

Stefano, torn to tears thanks to the poor girl's story, tried his best to comfort the girl even with tears in his eyes and said "Oh don't cry sweet darling pupola, i will bring you back home. I promise, just don't cry anymore. Waaaaaaahahaaaa!"

* * *

While looking around the files for Stefano's, Ralph and Felix dug through the files of the Dream Factories 'Clients' while Calhoun kept watch outside. "Come on where is it?" Felix asked as he dug through his own pile of files as did Ralph, who groaned and said "Where is that file? We have to find it before something else goes wrong."

"I found it!" Felix cried happily as he waved the Madagascar File happily. He opened it and saw the pictures of the animals and that other stuff... but the keycard was not there. "Oh no," he groaned "The keycard isn't there! It's not there!"

"Not there?" Ralph asked "Maybe somebody's using it and forgot to return it to the file. I wonder how the others are doing? Maybe a lot better then us that's for sure."

* * *

Merida and Vanellope walked around the factory, frantically looking around for Stefano when they happen to turn a courner and stopped before they were spotted by the Monkey Queen, who strangely was wearing the same clothing Shan had on this morning, which they remembered as a long pink and blue striped dress, as the evil simiain walked away they saw that she has the Madgascar Keycard and was now walking away with it.

"Oh no," Merida said "How did she get her paws on a keycard?"

"I don't know," Vanellope said "But she left that door open, and i'm pretty sure that it's no door to a spare bathroom."

The two went through a door and went down, down down a large flight of stars until they arrived at the Monkey Queen's lair. As Merida walked over to the large screen Vanellope heard someone moaning inside the green house. She ran over and crawled through the same hole Janey had done long ago and the first thing to catch her eye were the plants and a large cluster of red wires and when she fallowed them she yelped when she saw the three disimbodied heads on the table.

"Yuck, Please tell me these heads are decorations to last years halloween party." Vanellope said to herself. However she was quickly proven wrong when the three heads opened thier eyes and they moaned "Help... Help... Help..."

Vanellope just stood there in shock as her face turned pale while the heads kept blinking and moaning, begging for Vanellope to help them before the girl screamed and then fainted. Merida, hearing the girl scream, broke into the greenhouse easily by breaking the door with her sword and when she saw the heads she screamed in shock and horror and then fainted.


	13. The Monkey Queen's Offer

**Chapter Thirteen: Offer by the Monkey Queen**

After he had calmed down along with Janey, who was an Outsider taken aginst her will by the monkies, they made a plan to bring themselves back home. Of course Stefano had to put his dog disguise on and go around as a mongrel as he tried his best to act like a dog from what he remembered the dancing dogs do but unfortunetly all they could think of were what broken bottle or dagger worked better to scare off their foes. That surely wasn't going to help him, unless he actually wanted to scare someone half to death.

The two outsiders walked past some workers of the factory as they tried to look ofr Merida, Ralph and company when they bump into Timon and Pumbaa, both who greeted Stefano happily "Hi there, Ricki." Timon said "How about a quick round of sing alongs down at the cafeteria before we return to work?"

"Uh, i don't-a know." Stefano said "We are kind of in-a hurry."

"Oh Hakuna matata." Timon said.

"What?" Stefano asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa repeated "It means no worries. We even have a song about it."

**Timon: Hakuna Matata,**

**What a wonderful phrase,**

**Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata,**

**Ain't no passin' craze!**

**Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of you're days,**

**Both: It's our problem free, philosiphy**

**Hakuna Ma-**

"TATA!" The Monkey Queen screetched as she popped out of no where and scared the group as Timon screamed "THE MONKEY QUEEN! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOU'RE HEAD!"

The monkey queen turned to Stefano and Janey, who were all frozen with fear, and said "Well, now sorry to cut the sing-a-long short but i really need to have a word with you two. How would you like to become a part of a project of mine. All you have to give me is you're heads and my Heads of Five will finally be a real five."

"No thanks." Stefano said "I like-a my head the way it is, on my shoulders!"

"Well, how about we make a deal?" The Monkey Queen asked "For you see, i know who you two really are. And i have you're ticket home." she pulled out two keycards and waved them in front of the pair before she said "You know, if you can outsmart my minion and get to your worlds in once peice i'll spare you from becoming part of my project. But the price of you freedom will mean that someone else will lose his head in your place. So what do you say? Jump at the chance for freedom or give in and give me your heads."

* * *

"Oh, my head." Vanellope said as she sat up alongside Merida "I thought i saw three bodyless heads on a table in..." she lost her voice when she saw the heads again and she said "I-I-It's not a dream!"

"No young lady, we are not dreams. We are real." the elderly man head said "We were taken from our bedrooms each and awoke to find ourselves without out bodies, just stuck like this."

"How... how did you end up like this?" Merida asked.

"We shall start one by one," the man head continued "I am Felipe, i had lived and worked as a trusted Handyman for years. But then one night those monkies took me away and the next thing i knew i was like this."

"My name's Jack." the teenaged boy head said "And i was a day dreamer who wanted to see the world inspite of my overprotective mother's orders. One night those monkies tricked me into coming here and then... they did this to me."

"I am Zelda," the dalmation said "I was the pet of a mean king and i was just as whicked as he was. One night those apes took me away and the next thing i knew i was here."

"So, let me get this stright." Vanellope said "The Monkey Queen and King King Jr. Snatched you out of you're bedrooms and cut off you're heads and reattached them to this... thing?"

"This machine sucks out dreams and nightmares from the factory above and are transfered to us by a red strange solution they feed us everyday." Felipe explained "They won't stop until they have two more heads to add to us and when they do... who knows what they will do."

"Why can't they just attached the whole body intead of cutting it off?" Merida asked.

"The machine wasn't ment to be attached to an entire body," Zelda said "It can only fit heads and the only way they can fit us would be to cut off our bodies. We had made a deal with the Queen to spare us if we managed to outsmart her minion and retrive our keycards to get back home but... we failed."

"Keycards?" Merida asked "You mean... you all are Outsiders?"

"And now those chimps are after a little girl named Janey and you're seal friend Stefano." Jack said "You have to save them before they suffer the same horrible fate as us."

Merida and Vanellope traded shocked and horrified looks as the sound of footsteps drove them to hiding while the heads closed there eyes. The Monkey Queen's large minion walked past but from thier hiding places Merida and Vanellope could see that the monkey was holding one of the pictures that he had taken from the sea lion during their chase and Merida could swear that the monkey's eyes were turning from yellow to blue and then back again before the simian left.

When the monkey was gone Vanellope walked over to the heads and said "So that behemoth was the one you had to try and trick?"

"Yes." Felipe said "And you can tell what happened when we failed."

"Oh boy," Merida said "We've got to find Stefano and Janey before they lose their heads! And i don't mean by jelousy."


	14. Lost Again

**Chapter Fourteen: Lost Again**

After they had made the deal the Monkey Queen had taken both Janey and Stefano to Halloween Town, a place where everything was based on the holiday but the part that freaked the outsiders was that the monsters that inhabited the town were real, very real.

"Here is where i'll leave you chumps." The Monkey Queen told them "If my monkey minion dosn't get to you first, maybe the vampires, zombies, and maybe even the boogie man will get you."

"Please tell me they don't like the sunlight." Janey said.

"Sorry shirmp, parents only tell their children that in order to keep them from wetting their beds and bringing baseball bats to their bunks." The Monkey Queen said "However, they don't eat you... they just eat remains of already dead animals and bugs. Maybe after you get beheaded you can donate your body here for dinner or something. See you later, if there ever is a later."

Suddenly she grabbed Stefano and ripped his dog costume off his body and said "And no costumes or alibis. We wouldn't want you to live a lie before your possible final moments of freedom and life now would we? Anywho, good bye and good luck!"

With that she laughed and ran off into the distance while Stefano and Janey glanced at each other and a worried look came over them. "Ok," Stefano said as he put his clown collar back on "Now this is less then good. If only we had a way to get back to the factory before anyone notices us?"

"Who would that be?" a voice beside the pair asked. They turned and saw a small bat like monster staring at them and he said "Hello."

Janey and Stefano screamed and they scrambled around for somewhere to hide. Janey opened a door but came upon a clown whose face tore away when he greeted her, Stefano tried to jump into the fountain but he stopped when he noticed the water was green and that a scaly sea creature emerged from it and said "Hello there." No matter what they did there were always monsters in every turn and they were scared stiff of the sight. Just as a mayor with two faces came forth with a skelaton they both screamed their lungs out in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the factory Merida and Vanellope returned to give Ralph, Felix and Calhoun the bad news and they had bad news to.

First off the Monkey Queen's own headquarters had been right under their noses the whole time in the factory with three living heads without bodies were being used as some kind of test subjects of the queen's mysterous plans and the other bad news was that Stefano wasn't the only outsider and that their keycards had vanished.

"I can't belive this is happening." Felix said "It's like the whole world is aginst us. I feel like i'm going to be sick."

"Does anybody know where Stefano is?" Merida asked.

"I thought he was with you." Ralph said.

"He was before he got caught in a stampeed and... agh!" She pulled out the enchanted mirror that Belle had allowed her to barrow and said "Show me Stefano." the mirror worked it magic and showed Stefano and Janey surrounded with monsters and the scottish princess groaned "Oh no! He's in Halloween town with that other outsider! And he's not wearing his costume!"

"Has anyone seen my best dress?" Shan asked as she popped out of no where while the group turned to face her, with Merida trying to hide the mirror from the girl. "Shan, what are you doing here? And how come i saw the monkey queen with you're dress on?"

"She stole it from me while i was taking a quick trip to the showers." Shan said "That crazy monkey not only steals heads she steals clothes too."

"Well apparently she may have also stole some keycards from the Outsider files." Merida said.

"Sheesh, can you belive the things they let psycopaths steal these days?" Shan said "I mean, really, how hard can it be to put a little more tighter secutiry into such top secret files nowadays."

"The alarm was broken," Calhoun said "Like something large had punched it."

"Not me." Ralph said "And i'm the one who normally does the wrecking during game hours."

"By the way, do you work out... a lot?" Merida asked.

"Why would you suspect that?" Shan asked innosently.

"Cause last time we checked you had trashed a bathroom with only your bare hands in a fit of anger." Calhoun said.

"So i have temper problems every know and again. Big whoop." Shan said "It's not like... wait a minue. I get it, you think i have some connection with the Monkey Queen don't you?"

"Just a hunch but it's still possible." Merida said. "You better watch yourself red head." Shan said "I'm stronger then you think." "Belive me, we have the trashed bathroom memory to prove it." Ralph said. "Anywho, Oswald is angry that you have a lot of dreams to deliver while there's still nighttime in their world, say about eighteen doors."

"I'm... right on it." Merida said with a nod.

As much as they wanted to save Stefano they couldn't risk letting Shan know about the sea lion or about that other girl. They were stuck between jobs and a friend who needed them. Oh boy, what a pickle they were in.

* * *

Stefano felt faint as Janey held him close while the monsters closed in all around them "This is-a no dream, this is a nightmare i wish-a to wake up from!" "I want my mommy!" Janey cried as she started to cry. The Skeleton walked forward with a skeleton grin and stretched out his arm as he said "Welcome to Halloween Town, we hope you have a frightening time. Sorry if you didn't make it to our Halloween party, it was the real scream of the year as always."

"I'm about ready to scream," Janey said "And it won't be pretty."

"Don't worry about it," a voice behind them said "To them screaming is a good thing. It comes from living in a halloween themed world for many years." Janey and Stefano turned to see a girl named Bonnie (Toy Story 3) with all her toys Woody Buxx and the rest gathered around her feet as she said "They're friendly dispite coming from a scary place."

"Uh hello." Stefano said.

"Howdy Partner." Woody said.

Hearing and seeing a toy talk caused Stefano and Janey fell over in dead faint.


	15. The Truth about Shan

**Chapter Fithteen: The Truth about Shan**

After they had woken up Janey and Stefano found themselves in a backyard with a blanket fasioned like a small tent and Bonnie with them as she lightly shook Stefano's head "Are you awake yet?"

"I am-a now." Stefano said "What happened?"

"You fainted when you say my toys talk." Bonnie said as the toys came out. "But don't worry, it's ok. We're having our own circus by the way."

Janey took another glance at the toys and almost fainted again but Stefano caught her and picked her back up as he said "Mama Mia! Toys that can speak and move, all on their own! Incrideble!"

"Don't toys come to life where your from?" Bonnie asked before she gasped and said "You're Outsiders aren't you?"

"Uh," Stefano and Janey tried to think of an excuse to tell her but nothing came up as they tried to think of something to say. Bonnie hugged Stefano and said "I knew it! I knew it! What's it like on the other side of the doors? Do you have play times like me with my toys? What's your Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny like on the other side of the door? Do you have faries and pixie dust? Do you have fun circuses?"

"Well, i am-a from a circus." Stefano said "Uh... so you're not going to turn me in to be-a brainwashed?"

"Nope!" Bonnie said happily as she kept hugging the sea lion "So tell me what's it like in your circus, Pretty please!" Stefano knew he should keep quiet but one look at those sparkling excited eyes of the little girl's and his will became puddy. "Well, it's not like any circus ever seen before." Stefano said "You might even say that it's out of this world."

"Like aliens in Hawaii?" Bonnie asked, much to Stefano's confusion before she hear her mother calling her and she quickly said "I know, everybody at Sunnyside would love to hear about your circus. Just let my toys be your guide. Bye!" With that Bonnie left and Stefano and Janey stared at the toys before Woody said "Well, know that you've settled down a little i guess we should take you to Sunnyside now."

"Just don't faint again." Hamm said "Are you a real piggy bank?" Janey said before she picked Hamm up and shook him, hearing the coins inside before he said "Wow! You are!" "This is gonna be a long trip." Hamm groaned.

* * *

While Merida and the others were busy Vanellope had snuck back into the Monkey Queen's lair under the factory and walked up to the heads as Felipe said "You back again? If the Monkey Queen finds you then she'll have your head next to Zelda's." "Don't worry, she won't." Vanellope said "But there's something not right here. And i'm going to find out what it is."

"Why don't you check her diary?" Zelda asked "She always keeps it under the computer desk just a tad bit to the main computer."

Vanellope stared at the dog's head and asked "Really?" "We've watched her since the day we were first headless." Jack said "It's kinda the only thing we had to do here with no bodies."

"I'll take your note for it." Vanellope said before she ran over to the large computers, which were spying on Stefano and Janey as the girl said "Well, at least we know for sure who the monkey queen's next targets are." She pulled open the drawer where an old brown pook with a red rose picture on the cover was as well as a green bookmark and she flipped over to the book mark's page where she found an entry about Stefano and Janey, in a familier handwriting she had once seen Shan do.

She also found a picture of both the Monkey Queen and Shan and compaired the photos as if trying to put a lookalike puzzle together, to her horror they matched perfectly. "Shan's not working for the Monkey Queen," Vanellope said "Shan _is _the Monkey Queen!"

She turned her attention back to the screen and saw Shan walking behind them and she also noticed that her teeth, which were in a whicked grin, were growing a pair of fangs, the same fangs the Monkey Queen had and Vanellope knew that this would not be good as she ran out of the lair shouting "STEFANO!"

* * *

"Stefano," Bonnie said as she watched the toys preforming their own mini circus with some of the acts the sea lion had said before preforming for the entire daycare kids "I love thie circus! You think maybe we can go there someday?"

"Why not-a?" Stefano asked with a smile "Everyone can come!".

As the Toddlers cheered Shan peered from behind a tree as fur grew from her body and a tail from her backside as she snarled. "I have to go to the bathroom," Janey said "I'll be right back."

After Janey had use the restroom she washed her hands but as she looked up she saw Shan, now the Monkey Queen, and her large lackie behind her and she screamed loudly, which attracted the toddlers and Stefano, who was exploring the daycare freely.

"Janey!" Stefano cried when he heard the scream. He burst into the bathroom just in time to see the Monkey Queen and her large mimion walk into a portal with Janey in the Queen's grasp as she screamed in fear. "Janey!" Stefano cried before the trio vanished into the portal and it was about to be closed in a flash of bright light. The sea lion bravely lunged towards the queen but she punched him right into a wall and left him uncoinsous.

When the light died down Stefano saw the empty bathroom and a note left by the Monkey Queen that read 'Janey's gone Stefano, you're next.'


	16. Grief, a dragon and a dark plan

**Chapter Sixteen: Grief and Meeting Jake**

Five Hours later Stefano woken up from his slumber to see Bonnie and the Toddlers around him as well as the toys with more toys to boot and he asked "How long-a was i out cold?" "Five hours stright." Woody said "Five-a hours?!" Stefano asked in alarm.

"Yeah. Five whole hours." A voice above them asked.

The Toddlers and toys gasped as they turned to see Shan the Monkey Queen standing right by the door as if she was a guest or a visitor with a calm yet evil look in her eyes. "What have you-a done with Janey!" Stefano demanded "You better not have-"

"Oh put a cork in it seal breath." Shan said "If you think you can just rescue Janey you're too late. Janey is already bodyless and in my collection."

Stefano's heart lunged and said "N-No! It's not true!"

"You can't prove? Fine, but don't say that i didn't warn you." Shan said. She snapped her fingers and her large lackie walked in with something under a white covers "You may want to cover your eyes table table tots, you may get nightmares if you see this." The toddlers and Bonnie obyed and covered their eyes as well as the toys but Stefano's eyes remained open, but what happened next really made him horrified.

The monkey pulled the sheet away and saw Janey, actually her head with a helmet attached to her head and she had tear stains on her face as she gazed at Stefano with grey lifeless eyes that were formally alive and full of life. "No... Janey." Stefano said as the monkey stretched his arm out to let the sea lion have a closer look at the body-less head. "Help." Janey moaned as the horrified sea lion just watched as tears flowed from her eyes "Please help me."

The sea lion touched the girl's cheek lightly and gently before the monkey took it away from him and with a snap of Shan's fingers she made Janey dissapear and she said "Four down... just one more head to go... _your head_."

Shan and her lackie were about to grab Stefano when they heard a siren outside and both monkies fled in horror through another portal. The candy car bust in and on the driver's seat with a siren in her hand came in and said "Ok, whoever's not dead say so."

Everyone said that they were fine but Stefano remained silent as tears flowed in his eyes. Vanellope got out of the kart and said "Stefano, are you ok? And what happened to that girl that was with you?"

"She... she got beheaded!" Stefano exclaimed in a wail as he broke down crying. Vanellope turned to the toddlers in the daycare and she said "Ok, i'll handle him. You guys just... well, report this to the police or whatever and tell them that Shan is the monkey queen and that Stefano means no harm."

"But what if they don't belive us?" Bonnie asked.

"Then we'll have to prove it," Vanellope said "But first i've got to take care of Stefano since i'm the only one avalible at the moment." Then she got an idea and turned to Stefano, only to find that the sea lion was gone.

* * *

As the sun set's last red and golden rays faded away, Stefano had wandered around the simi darken streets with sarrow in his heart. He had failed to rescue his first human friend, a child who hailed from another world like he did and he could never get the image of Janey's head, now trapped in a jar, out of his mind. His mind and his heart were filled with heavy thoughts, both fear of himself being beheaded just like Janey and the other of never seeing his home ever again.

He just wanted to find a way home but he also wanted to find a way to get Janey's body back, he just didn't know what to do. He just wished that he had never crossed over at all.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not safe to walk around alone at night?"

Stefano yelped and turned to see the Monkey Queen right behind him and he asked "How could you do something terrible to Janey? She's just a sweet little girl! And what about our deal!" "Can i help it if you're so easy to play?" She asked "Now how about you hold still so i can chop of your head."

She took out a butcher's knife and rasied it high while Stefano screamed... before a red and green dragon tail latched onto Shan's arm and yanked her away, right into a dumpster as a voice shouted "Hey! Back off Fur face!" Stefano saw that his rescuer was a red and green dragon and as he blew fire Shan screetched and fled into the darkness.

The dragon laughed and said "Oh man that was some serious sha-zang i gave her! I mean, did you see her face when she saw me blew fire?" Stefano's only reasponce was to topple over and faint. The Dragon, aka Jake Long, shook his head and said "Guess he's not that big into the am Dragon. Not yet anyway."

Knowing that the Monkey Queen was after the fainted sea lion's head, He picked up Stefano and flew off with him.

* * *

Back at the lair the Monkey minion placed Janey's head next to Zelda's and attached a helmet to her head as the girl cried all that time. The Monkey Queen approuched him and turned back into Shan as she said "I almost that that slippery seal! Until that stupid dragon came along and ruined everything!"

"Don't worry my queen." the monkey minion said "Next time i come to make sure that you will have your final head."

"No i've got a better plan, you get the final head." Shan told the monkey "I've got to go back to work and change out of my ragged clothes. If anyone discovers this place then everything that i've worked so hard on will be for nothing."

"Tell me what you're going to do." Janey said.

"Well," Shan said "If you must now, i'm going to turn the entire magical and modern population in Disney into one big jungle gym. The reason i have you beheaded is to offer a warning to the others if they try to challenge me, and to fuel you with my own collection of dreams, dream that turn into nightmares for all of Disney as they all become harry half human half monkey monstrocities. Just like me. After all, i was an outsider like you too."

"You're an outsider like us?" Janey asked.

"I was a normal one," Shan said "Untill i found a cursed myself by demanding to become a powerful being that'll take down Disney like they had took down my life by destroying my door before i could cross back. I became the Monkey Queen and i've been one of the most feared creatures ever since."

"She also had to change her name since her old one was-"

"Cameron!" Shan snapped as she slapped his face hardly "Don't you dare tell them my old name, i HATE it! Despise it! If they found out and blab it to someone else then they will know who i really am and try to ship me back to my old life where i'll probably end up in jail after killing my own father!"

"A thousand apologies your majesty." Cameron said "I was just carried away for a moment."

"I didn't drag you out of that peanut munching patched tented circus Zaragoza and turned you into a powerful monkey to have you blabbing around with our head collection." Shan said "Besides, if it hadn't been for me you would've just become an animal test subject or shut up in a cruel zoo just like the rest of those down disasterous circus animals had then their circus was destroyed."

"Yes my lady." Cameron said.

Shan left the green house to change and Cameon took out the photo of his old self with Stefano and he sighed. He remembered that his mistres had told him that his circus broke up and were now living misrable lifes in labs or zoos. But if what he said was true then why was Stefano unharmed and healthy and wearing a clown collar? Could she had been wrong... or did she lie?

He just shrugged and walked out, focused on what Shan had told him to do and that was to find Stefano and to chop of his head. Then they would finally used their enchanted dreams they were feeding the heads to turn all of Disney into monkies, apes and chimps.


	17. Faries, Dragons and Gargoyles, Oh My!

**Chapter Seventeen: Dragons, Faries and Gargoyles, Oh My!**

As Stefano started to wake up he heard voices that were talking about him. "Are you sure this guy's the Monkey Queen's next target?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, yo, if i hadn't been there then it would've been off with his head!"

"As if the Queen of hearts dosn't do enough of that with her card men."

"So now what do we do?"

"I wonder if he's trained to jump through hoops."

"Ugh, that's Vitaly's act." Stefano said as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and found himself staring at the red dragon who had rescued him and Jake said "Uh, good morning?" Stefano screamed and backed away, bumping into something else as he turned. It was a red gargoyle named Brooklyn who loomed over him and grabbed him with his claws before Stefano struggled out and ended up falling on the floor.

A blue fairy named Perewinkle and a green fairy named Tinkerbell flew up to him and Tinker Bell said "He sure is jumpy isn't he?"

"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Stefano screamed before he saw another dragon, a smaller purple dragon with pigtails and two more gargoyles, one short with bat like wings and the other a mix of fat and mussel known together as Haley, Lexington and Broadway before Stefano fainted once again.

The creatures looked at each other and Lexington said "Now what?" "Anyone got a glass of water?" Jake asked "How can you be thirsty?" Periwinkle asked "I ment to wake up Mr. Faints-A-Lot here." Jake said as he pointed to Stefano.

* * *

Stefano was still out cold when a splash of cold water woke him up and he jolted right up. Instead of Haley in her dragon form she saw her in her human form, which was a cute little girl with black pigtails holding an empty glass "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ugh, what a nightmare i had." Stefano said before he noticed Haley and said "Aww, what a sweet-a little cutie pie." Haley giggled and said "I'm even cuter in my dragon form." "What?" Stefano asked. "Oh, right. Let me explain. My name's Haley, and i'm a dragon... well, not right now but... it's kinda like being able to be both a fire breathing lizard and a normal human at the same time."

"I'm Tinkerbell," Tinderbell said as she and Periwinkle landed on Stefano's snout "And this is my sister Periwinkle, Peri for short." "I thought faires weren't suppose to talk." Stefano said, which offended the girls and Tink kicked Stefano's nose before the faires flew off as the sea lion yelped and held his nose "At least-a i'm not dreaming."

"Hey there," Jake said as he flew above the sea lion before landing next to his sister, turning into a human before he landed next to his sister and said "Remember me? The dragon who saved your head from ending up on a sciance table?" "I do," Stefano said "Thank-a you by the way." "And behind you are the gargoyles Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway." Jake said, pointing to the gargoyles behind the sea lion, who yelped at the sight of the trio.

"I suppose we've got to explain a few things to you." "A million actually." Stefano said as he felt faint "Don't faint or we'll have to force you awake." Brooklyn said, making Stefano shake his head and said "I'm-a good!"

* * *

Merida rubbed her head as she moaned "Oh no, how could you let Stefano wander off alone like that?" "It's not my fault." Vanellope said "All i did was take my eyes off him for ten seconds and he disapeared!"

"At least we spead the word about Shan's true nature as the Monkey Queen." Felix said "Now she's on the most wanted list and not Stefano, hopefully."

Unknown to them Shan had been watching them from the roof and she was very angry about her secret being exposed before she vanished into the night.

* * *

Stefano Looked around the area they were in, which was a large stage with tables and a few other disney toons below enjoying a show on the massive Tv "Where-a are we?" "The house of mouse," Jake said "The most popular night club in all of Downtown, the place where it has it all going on."

"You mean a club where there's a pole and people get so hot they take off their clothes?" Stefano asked.

"Uh, no your thinking stripper club." Jake said "This club just has entertainment through cartoons and music. Nice place to relax but that's not why were here for." "Why are we here then?" Stefano asked "Because... well, it was kinda of a secret but..." Jake started "We know three somebodies who would would really be excited to finally meet someone from their old home."

"Outsiders?" Stefano asked "More like me and Janey?"

"More like animals Stef," Tinkerbell said "Really small animals."

* * *

The creatures flew Stefano all the way to a secluted spot inside the Jungle Book jungle in a treehouse that was too small for the bigger creatures to enter save for Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as they knocked on the door and Peri said "Hey guys, we've got a surprise for you!" No reasoince came and Stefano turned to Haley and said "What are they-a doing?"

Before Hayler could awnser a white rat wearing some kind of formal clothes fell out of the tree as well as two female mice as they screamed before they landed right on top of Stefano, who screamed and nearly fell off the tree but Broadway grabbed him and pulled him and the three rodents back up. They were named Rosa, Isabella, with fairy wings growing out of her back, and Darios (OCs to Masked Mouse).

"Who is this guy?" Darios asked.

"Isabella, Darios, Rosa," Lex siad "Meet Stefano, the only outsider left who's head isn't chopped off yet. More inportently, the one who'll take you back home."

"Say what?" Stefano asked in a confused way. "Yay!" Rosa cheered happily "I knew it, i knew it! He's come to rescue us at long last!"

"That's what you said about the last four," Darios said with crossed arms "Before they all lost their heads to the Monkey Queen."

"Ok, so the last four couldn't make the cut." Rosa said "But this one's a shoe in." "How much do you wanna bet he'll lose his head in 3 minutes upon capture of the monkey Queen."

"Ah, don't mind Darios," Jake told Stefano "He just lost a few things since the Monkey Queen took him, Rosa and Isabella away for animal experaments. Like his faith of ever returning." "How long has-a that been?" "Sixteen years." Darios said "Three in captivaty being experaments and the rest when she kicked us out and left us to fend for ourselves."

Suddenly they heard someone coming and the gargolyes bended some branches to hide everyone. Cameron walked past them but stopped at their tree as he sniffed and shouted "Stefano! I know you're out there! I can smell your fear!" he looked around but went off into the bushes. The gargoyles let the branches go and Haley said "We sure fooled that ugly monkey."

Suddenly Cameron appeared and said "Boo." making the group yelp and back away as the monkey landed on the branch "You thought you can get rid of me that easily? I'm not a regular Monkey you know, never since Shan changed me from a circus chimp into what you see before you." "What?" Stefano asked.

"Uh, i don't think that's a good idea." Haley said.

"What? To forcefully take Stefano away from you?" Cameron asked.

"No, stand on that branch." Haley said before the branch broke and the chimp fell backwards while the others were sling shot deeper into the jungle, seperated from the other but Stefano ended up hitting a tree before he slid down into the muscular arms of Cameron who held him upside down and looked at him eye to eye as he said "I told you i'd make something out of myself, remember Stefano?"

Stefano gasped and when he remembered back to his childhood back when Cameron first said 'I'm going to make something of myself' and realized that he was talking to his long lost friend and gaurdian! "Cameron!?" "Now you remember me?" Cameron asked "Well, it's ok. But before i take you to my misstress-"

"She's not your mistress!" Stefano exclaimed "She's a monster! She chopped off four heads off of innocent people!" "At least i'll have saved you from your old misrable life." Cameron asked "What?" Stefano asked "How can the circus life be so terrible?" "What? The circus... Circus Zaragoza, isn't in ruin? Everyone's still alive?"

KA-WHACK!

After his head had been bashed aginst a thick fat branch Jake held the large ape fell over and passed out, while the photo of his old self and young Stefano fell out of his pockets. "Yeah baby!" Jake cheered "Don't mess with the am dragon! Can i get a holla for that ya'll!?"

"You just whacked-a my childhood gaurdian!" Stefano cried in shock.

"Say what now?" Jake ased as the others came out of hiding with confusion on their faces while Stefano picked up his missing photo and tucked it back into his collar with the other photo. "So would you mind telling us what's going on here?" Broadway asked "How come he knows you and you know him?" "Because a long time ago he used to work in my circus, Circus Zaragoza." Stefano explained "But-a one day he disapeared and everyone but me assumed that he had ran away from the circus after it started to fall into a rutt."

"But if that's true then her lackie is also an outsider," Brooklyn said "Only he was taken willingly and turned into something else so nobody would reconize him or tricked into coming and then lied to about the circus so he would never even think of going back home." "I think-a both is the key." Stefano said Then it started to rain and Tink said "Oh great, jungles aren't really jungles without rainstorms."

The group picked up Cameron and carried him off to a large cave where they would have to stay until the rainstorm passed, until them they would have to figure out how the monkey became the Monkey Queen's minion in the first place.


	18. Cameron Tells All

**Chapter Eightteen: Cameron Tells All**

The first thing Cameron could ever remember was talking to a younger Stefano before he happen to see a yougn woman on the other side of the train door motioning with her hand to come over. He went over to her and he crossed over just as she closed the door before Stefano could even notice.

"Where am i?" he asked.

"You are in Disney," the woman said "And I am Sandy, or Shan, your new mistress."

"Since when?" Cameron asked as he crossed his arms.

"Since now." Shan said.

"Oh ye-Wait, did you just... understand me?" Cameron asked "Yeah, i did." Shan said "No big surprise, humans and animals can talk to each other here. You get used to it after a while, belive me."

"Ok..." Cameron said "So why do you want me to call you mistress?"

"Because i can turn you into a bigger monkey," Shan said "I'll make you stronger, tougher, twice a million as better then your old self had ever given so you far. Plus, you'll never have to work for peanuts ever again."

"I'm now interisted." Cameron said with a smile.

His next memory was of his new self admiring himself at the mirror, waiting for Shan to come back with news about circus Zaragoza. He had told her that he'd wanted to go back to see how it was doing but Shan insisted that she'd check on the circus herself. She came back with a sadden look on her face as she faced the monkey who said "So, how was it?"

"The circus... is no more." Shan said sadly.

"What?" Cameron asked "Where is everyone? Stefano? Vitaly? Gia? Anyone!?"

"They were sold to be animal test subjects." Shan said "Some to the zoo, i don't know which one percisley but i do know that they just just burned down the circus and the animals had to be sold. Some night already even be dead." "No..." Cameron gasped "It... it can't be... my friends... my family... Stefano..." his blue eyes became a haunting yellow after Shan had given him a drink and she said "Now you have no reason to go back, you can never leave me. Never."

* * *

Stefano gently stroked Cameron's head as the gargoyles covered the entrance of the cave with tree branches and Jake used his fire breath to light a few torches as Tinkerbell said "So this guy used to be a circus preformer?" "Yes." Stefano said "But-a he was much-a smaller before and less-a scary." "He must've gone thought some kinda monster make over or something." Jake said.

"S-Shan... Sandy... Ugh, my head." Cameron moaned as he regained coinsciousness, and the first thing he saw and reconized was Stefano, as both the cub he was suppose to protect and as a grown sea lion "Stefano?" He asked as his eyes turned from yellow back to the familier blue Stefano knew very well as the monkey sat up and said "Stefano, i... i thought that..." he groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he said "Oh my aching head. What hit me?"

"Yeah, that would be me with a tree branch." Jake admitted sheepishly "My bad."

"Actually, i think i've been needing a knonk on the head for a very long time." Cameron said "That hit smacked me out of that trance she put me under. When she told me the fate of the circus. She said that it was destroyed and that all the animals were sold to zoos or animal experaments."

"That's a lie!" Stefano exclaimed "The circus is better then it ever was before! I have-a proof!" He pulled out the picture he had of his circus family and shoed it to Cameron and the monkey stared at it before he said "It... it's true. Nobody's been sold, everyone looks so very happy. Why... why did she lie to me..." Then he angrily snarled "Unless, she wanted me to stay her lackie forever by lying to me!"

"Why would Shan do that?" Haley asked.

"She did say that she needed a strong henchman to aid her in turning the entire disney population into primapes. I do mean everyone by the way."

"Me? A monkey?" Jake asked in shock "Ain't no way anybody's turning the am dragon into a hairy, loud, screetching, smelly monkey! No offence for you Cameron."

"None at all." Cameron said "Boy, does it feel good to actually talk regularly for once."

"Oh Cameron!" Stefano exclaimed happily as he hugged his former gaurdian "I'm-a so glad we've finally got to met each-a other once again! Of course, i would-a never expect this."

"I'd never thought i'd even discover all this so sudden." Cameron said "I mean, from what Shan i thought you were either in a zoo or on a table with your... uh, never mind that last part. You don't wanna know the last part."

"And speaking of Shan, why is she your boss? And what does she have planned?"

"Shan's the Monkey Queen," Cameron said "She was able to turn into a monkey because... i willingly gave her some of my DNA to her after she gave me her human like fetures... hence why i look more man like then ape."

"And the heads?" Lexington asked.

"She preforms experaments on them," Cameron said "Something about using their heads as keys to unlocking a power capable to allow her to turn Disney into Monkies. Just what i have no clue. But i do know how to get their heads back on thier bodies."

"Really? How?" Darios asked.

"By reattaching their bodies and their heads." Cameron said "After all, i know where she keeps the bodies after we exicute them."

"Ugh, Where?" Jake asked as he started to feel sick.

"At two seperate places where nobody would even think we'd stash headless bodies to," Cameron said "Two are right here in the jungle, the other two are deep inside the underwater kingdom known as Atlantica."

"That would explain why there had been more shark sightings lately for the past few months." Brooklyn said "And, disgusting that we'd have to even have to go and retrive headless bodies."

"Say, Cameron." Stefano said "Did you not mention the name Shan and Sandy?" "Why?" Cameron said "You muttered it before you woke up and... i can not help but feel that they are the same person."

"Well, to tell the truth Shan's real name isn't Shan at all." Cameron said.

"Then what is her real name?" Rosa asked.

"Her real name is... Sandy, Sandy Weeks."

"THE TRAITOR OF DISNEY?!" The mythical creatures shouted in sheer horror


	19. Lost once again

**Chapter Nineteen: Lost once Again**

By using a magic portal Cameron whisked Stefano, Jake, Haley, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Darios, Rosa and Isabella to the Monkey Queen's lair and showed them the green house, after he had broken the alarm and the door with his fists, and led them to the four heads.

"Stefano!" Janey cried.

"Janey!" Stefano exclaimed happily as he lightly hugged the body less child's head. "Uh, he does know he's hugging something undead right?" Jake asked. "She won't be that way for long." Cameron said "Once their heads are back on their old shoulders then everything will be reastored as if they were never beheaded." "Please don't say that word." Haley said with her eyes covered "Not while we're talking to heads here. If you know what i mean."

"How can we even go with you?" Zelda asked "And why is the Queen's henchman with you."

"Long story," Lexington said as he gazed at some spare parts near the heads "But i think i've also know who you can get moble without a body."

* * *

An hour later four heads were attached to platforms with spider legs and were moving around while thier heads were protected by glass jars with holes drilled in them "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Felipe asked as their mechanical head bands Lexington replaced with their helmets which allowed them to move their new legs by thought and thought alone while they departed the lair.

"It was kind of the only thing i could come up with." Lex said.

"That and the fact that it would be super gross to carry around a sevred talking head." Jake added.

"Don't you think this would freak out anyone who saw us?" Zelda asked.

"Just pretend you're invisable." Brooklyn said "Besides, who's going to notice you so quickly?"

Just after he said that Merida, Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix and Ralph turned the courner to see Stefano, with a band of creatures and four heads attached to mecanical spiders. The sight of the heads caused the group to faint and the heads turned to Brooklyn, who sheepishly grinned and said "Uh, guess i spoke too soon."

* * *

After a few more hours the group returned to the jungle and Cameron led them down a path as he said "I remember taking Felipe and Jack's bodies down here with Sandy a long time ago."

"Swell," Jake said "We're fallowing a large monkey down a hidden path, it's totally past our bedtimes and we're going to see two headless bodies in who knows what state they're in. I just hope no predadtrs like Kaa or Shere Khan decide to have a late night snack. One with one of us as the snacks."

"Don't worry, you know that Shere Khan never hunts around this area." Haley said "However... i can't say the same for Kaa. Luckily none of us got seperated."

"Hey, has anyone seen Stefano?" Merida asked "He was right beside me then... i guess he wandered off."

"Oh no." Haley moaned.

* * *

Stefano had wandered off from the group on his own after he spotted a cute little frog and he fallowed it towards a large tree where a large brown snake was, eyeing him as the sea lion came closer and closer to his tree until he got to the trunk and the snake slithered downward until he reatched the sea lion's face and said "Ssssay now, what do we have here? A Ssstray wanderer?"

"Uh, hello." Stefano said, as chills ran down his spine the moment he made eye to eye contact with the snake "I... i was just looking around looking for... for..." his eyes became spiral and colorful as Kaa hypnotized the sea lion into a deep trance. The snake wrapped his body around Stefano's own and was about to swallow the sea lion when suddenly a rock was tossed at his head and the snake collapsed in a heap while a pair of arms grabbed Stefano and shook him, snapping the sea lion out of his hypnosis.

"Who What where why huh?" Stefano asked as he woke up from his trance.

He then noticed that his rescuers was a ten year old boy with black hair and wearing nothing but a red lioncloth around his waist "Are you ok?" He asked "You're lucky i was around or else Kaa would've eaten you." "I... i was almost..." Stefano asked before his face turned green and he felt like puking but held it in as Mowgli looked at him and pulled his collar as he said "What's this? Are you..." then he gasped and said "You're an outsider!"

"I... i..."

"Tell me about your world." Mowgli said "Oh, and i have a friend i would like you to meet."

"But-a i must have-a to find my friends." Stefano said.

"So where are they?" Mowgli asked

Stefano looked around and sighed "I'm-a lost again."

"Well, right now you'd be more then happy to let me lead you over to a few of my friends." Mowgli said.

"Well..." Stefano started before he saw the gleam of happiness in Mowgli's eyes. That was his weekness, he just couldn't say no to a child. No matter what. "Oh, ok. Let's-a go!"

* * *

Mowgli took Stefano to new york where a girl named Jenny Foxworth was taking pictures of a dog named Dodger and her kitten Oliver when Jenny saw them and said "Mowgli! Where's the sea animal you promised to bring me?"

"Right here." Mowgli said as he patted Stefano's shoulder, much to the sea lion's confusion.

"Let's dress him up for the animal parade!" Jenny cried happily before Stefano could even protest or even ask what was going on. Little did he know he'd not only crash a party he was apparently being dragged into by two kids and two pets but he would inprove it; circus style.


	20. Party Crashers

**Chapter Twenty: Party Crashers**

The Next thing Stefano knew his body was painted jungle green and he was standing amist the lion king group and the brother bear group back stage at the house of mouse and he looked around the animals gathered on stage as he lightly tapped a bear named Koda's head and said "Uh, what-a are we going again?"

"We're singing with King Louie," Koda said "You did rehurse didn't you?"

"Uh,"

"Because this time a sea animal sings a song, it could be 'Hakuna Matata' or 'Welcome' or anything, anything that puts the wild in the wild side."

Stefano didn't know what to do as he looked around the group of animals large and small, he abdolutly knew no song... wait, there was one he did know very will by heart! But would they approve?

"Ok, you're ok!" Minnie Mouse told the group as the animals paraded on to the stage as they sung.

**Ooh-be-do, i wanna be like you-oh-oh,**

**I wanna walk like, you talk like you two,**

**You see it's true, someone like me-e-e,**

**Can learn to sing human too!**

Then the spotlight shined on Stefano and the sea lion gulped as he tried to remain calm while the animals stood next to him, waiting for him to sing the awaited song as he looked at the croud. "Come on man, my face is freezing." Baloo the bear whispered to him before Stefano took a deep breath and he started to sing the only song he knew.

**Stefano: I like to move it, move it, **

**I like to move it, move it**

**I like to move it, move it,**

**I like to... move it!**

The music changed to the beat of the song and the lights became neon and bright all over the club as the club guests all stood up from their chairs, some even stood on tables as faires and genies changed their formal or regular clothes into jungle clothes! Smiling, Stefano continued the song as some of the animals joined in while others just stood there in shock before they went backstage.

* * *

Meanwhile Merida led the entire group down the street as Jake filled her in on Cameron's past and the Monkey Queen's plans "I always knew that deep down Shan had something dispicable to hide but i'd never even expect this. And i can't belive that we're taking four bodiless heads with us."

"I can't belive we didn't find any bodies in the jungle like Cameron said there would be." Jack said "I can't go back home like this and spend the rest of my life shopping for hats. What would my parents say?"

"Sandy must've moved them after her identity was exposed." Cameron said "I just... i just hope she left them in Atlantica."

"Isn't that the underwater mermaid kingdom?" Merida asked.

"Didn't we just talk about it like five hours ago?" Cameron asked before he sidly sighed and said "Great, not only am i sattled with a group that look more like people in fairy tale books for crazy people but once again i failed to stay beside Stefano."

"And why's that inportent, just asking." Jake said.

"Stefano lost his father before he was even born," Cameron explained "Then he lost his mother when he was a young pup. On her death bed his mother told me that the reasponsability of caring for him was now mine but... i failed to keep that promise when i was tricked into crossing over and... oh boy, i've got years to make up for lost time and i've only made up a couple of hours before we got seperated again."

"Hey, since when did the House of Mouse get crazy neon lights?" Haley asked as she pointed to the night club while the 'I Like to move it, move it' song kept playing. The group crozzed the street barged in and were shocked to see Stefano leading a conga line of crazy dressed people and animals while shouting "Liva lavida party everybody-a!"

The group stood there with shocked looks on their faces while Cameron said "It's offical, i've been away from my home a _lot _longer then i thought."

Stefano was busy having fun dancing and singing when he skidded to a hault with a ferious Merida standing in front of him, tapping her foot and with an agry look on her face "Uh, you're welcome to the party." Stefano said "Oh i am in no mood to party." Merida said "Come here!" He grabbed Stefano's right arm and dragged him away as he waved good bye to the club members while they kept the party alive.

"Uh, while you go out talking we'll be here... investigating." Jake said while the others watched Merida dragging Stefano away, knowing that an angered princess who wheils a sword and a bow was someone you should not want to mess with.

"Did-a i miss anything?" Stefano asked as they left through the door "You don't get it," Merida said "You're public enemy number one, a phycotic monkey woman is after your head and what are you doing? Singing and dancing like an idiot!"

"But... but i was just..." Stefano said "Just..."

"Clowing around?" Merida asked "If you want to clown around here while everyone else ricks their necks to prevent their heads from geing chopped off or turning into apes then so be it. Make a fool out of yourself and don't even bother coming back for me when Sandy tries to place your head on a silver platter like she did with the other heads. Hope you're happy here clown."

With that Merida stormed off and Stefano, crushed and sadden, wandered off alone once more. Unknown to them Sandy was watching them and smiling whickedly before she started to fallow the heartbroken sea lion where she will have make one final offer for the sea animal.


	21. Cameron's Choice

**Chapter Twenty one: Cameron's choice**

The shores of the beach provided Stefano with easy acess to the sea and to the underwater mermaid kingdom Atlantica, however he was not in the mood to make friends again or to even be seen. He just wanted to be left alone, what Merida had told him broke his heart and he felt so very alone. He sighed as he watched the sea folk and mermaids swim by. They all look so very happy with all their friends beside them... if only he had his own friends back right now.

He sighed as he watched his soggy clown collar wave about gently in the waters. He wanted to cry but he just couldn't even force himself to cry or to even make a sound.

Then he turned and gasped when he saw Shan, or Sandy, standing right beside him with her entire body inside a large bubble so she'd be able to breathe underwater "Feeling so alone aren't you? I knew you'd be. I felt just the same when the closet door back to my home broke and left me alone in this new world."

"L-Leave me alone." Stefano said.

"Alone?" Sandy asked "Try spending your entire life for over fourty years wandering around place to place like a homeless person before you finally create something for yourself and turn yourself into an idol of respect."

"You did no such thing!" Stefano snapped angrily "You took away everyone's life and future away from them! You took Cameron away from my circus and changed him into an ape like monster, you took away Darios, Isabella and Rosa and experamented on them, and you took those four humans, my Janey included and chopped off their heads!"

"So i have to break a few eggs in order to make an omlette," Sandy said "So what? I don't care. If i had remained myself i'd be more wanted then i was before, as the traitor of Disney who stole deadly poisons out of a shop to kill her own father who never even gave her so much as a hug or even told her he loves her when all he cared about was being elected for mayor!"

"You made yourself into a monster!" Stefano said angrily "I want nothing to do with you! Not after all you've done!"

"Oh boo hoo," Sandy said mimicing a cry while her wicked, twisted smile still showed her monkey fangs which shined in the undersea lights of the palace. "Now i feel really bad. Bad girl, very very bad girl. Not like i'd care. Besides, i'm sick of waiting around. I'm having my final head and nothing is going to tear us appart once again."

"You say that like you are-a up to something whicked." Stefano said before Sandy pulled out a dart gun and shot the sea lion in the chest with a sleep dart and the sea lion passed out "I should've done this a long time ago." She said with a smile before she grabbed Stefano and pulled him through a portal. Sebastian the crab and Flounder the fish (Little mermaid) had watched the whole thing and swam forward into the palace to alert their king.

* * *

Stefano woke up to find himself tied to a wall with rope while Cameron stood beside him with yellow eyes and Sandy loomed over him with a whicked grin "You see my dear seal, i've learn the ropes, tricks and trade to all of this world, there is no way anyone can get a drop on me. Cameron may have found out the truth thanks to you but i still have him wrapped around my little finger."

With a snap of her fingers Cameron grunted and grabbed Stefano, who shouted "Cameron! Cameron! Snap out of it! HELP!"

"Meanwhile i have a couple of hundred cameras and other magic eyes to hack into." Sandy said "As well as find something appropreite to wear." They walked back to the lair with Stefano still struggling in the re-zombitized Cameron's grasp as she cried out for help.

* * *

Merida walked past a TV store with a bit of anger left but most of it was replaced with guilt. Maybe she never should have snapped at Stefano like that. She was quickly greeted by the rest of her group but was shocked to find them in such a horrible shape! They had bruses, cuts, limping legs and torn clothing that made them look like beggers.

"What happened to you lot!?" Merida gasped in horror as she helped Felix and Calhoun with their broken arms

"It was Sandy and Cameron." Ralph said "Sandy got the jump on us by surprise, tossed some kind of spell at Cameron before he suddenly went crazy and the next thing we knew we were tossed into a trash bin like garbage!"

"Oh my aching head." Vanellope whined as she rubbed her head "Wherever Sandy learned to fight surly put the pain in painful. She brainwashed Cameron like she did before and took the heads and the rodents away with her."

"And then what happend?" Merida asked.

"She did say that she was after Stefano next, after we did leave him alone without defencese." Jake said "Oh, my aching legs."

"Oh no," Merida gasped "This is all my fault. I never should have lost my temper. We've got to find him before-"

Suddenly the TVs turned on and Sandy, wearing a long brown dress with black trimming and matching gloves with a dark loom around her as she boasted with pride "Greetings to all in Disney! I am Shan but i am far more better known as... Sandy Weeks. That's right you heard me, Sandy, the tratior of disney. I bet you thought you heard the last of me long ago huh? Well, you're wrong."

She lightly moved over to show Philipe, Jack, Zelda and Janey, all with their helmets back on and all moaning in a haunted like way "How do you like my head collection? I used my undercover name and job at the dream factory to gain access to their worlds and kidnapped all of them befrore i chopped of their heads and placed them here into what you see before you just as i've planned for many years. But that's not all."

She moved to her other side to show a terrifyed Stefano with his body locked into a guillotine with it's blade still dirty with blood and right over Stefano's neck while Cameron held the lever that would mean to chop of the sea lion's head just like the last four heads not too long ago. "With this final head from this Outsider i'll finally be able to compleate my collection to use my heads as charms to turn everyone into monkies, just like what had happened to me. Well now i'll have my long awaited revenge and all that's left is for my trusty henchmen to pull that leaver and to chop of his head!"

She then laughed whickedly as her body changed into the Monkey Queen with an insane monkey laugh as she chanted "CHOP OFF HIS HEAD, CHOP OFF HIS HEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Merida and her crew imdediantly ran back to the dream factory to save Stefano before his head would roll.

* * *

Stefano tired to pull his head out of the guillotine as Sandy kept laughting as she watched the horrified faces of Disney all through out her screens and turned to Cameron shouting "Cameron! Please-a do not-a do this! You are-a not a monster like Sandy! Please snap out of it!" "Must obey Sandy," Cameron told the enchanted ape as he gripped his hands on the leaver tightly.

"No no! You can not-a listin to her!" Stefano exclaimed "Please Cameron! I know you're not a minion to do evil bidding! Just look at what you've done while you were with Sandy, remember what you've done back at the circus! Please! Please don't do this!"

Cameron looked down to see tears swelling and falling down from Stefano's eyes before he turned to Darios, Isabella, and Rosa, all trapped inside a cage with Isabella's wings removed and then to the heads as he watched tears fall down Janey's face as she moaned with the other heads. He held his head as his eyes flickered from Yellow to blue and continued as memories from his life back at the circus and memories with Sandy all filled his head at once.

"Cameron!" Sandy snapped "Don't just stand there chop his head off!"

Cameron sighed before he let go of the leaver, much to Sandy's Shock and Stefano's relief as his eyes returned to their true colors and he said "No, i promised his mother that i'd take care of him... and... the motto of the circus is... Circus sticks together."

Stefano smiled but Sandy was filled with rage as her eye twitched and her teeth grinded together "No? **_NO?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"_**

With that she grabbed a rock and tossed it, hoping to hit Stefano's head with it before Cameron blocked it and tossed it at Sandy's feet. "I'm done being your dancing monkey toots." Cameron said "I'm going back to the circus, sure it's not glamorous like being a king or something but at least that's where my real family are."

"Not with my head!" Sandy screetched before she and Cameron lunged forward and tackled each other as they brawled for power and such. Amist the fight the lights were shut off when Merida and her crew cut the power, hoping to get a jump on Sandy before they heard the sound of Stefano screaming and the sound of a blade chopping something.

"Stefano!" Cameron and Merida screamed in horror before Lex restord the power. When the lights came back on Stefano emerged from behind the guillitine, alive and unharmed with his head out of the wooden trap and they saw that the blade had chopped nothing but thin air before Cameron smashed his fists and destroyed it before he swooped up the sea lion and ran away with him with Sandy hot on his trail as he shouted "Bring the others!"

"What about our bodies!?" Janey asked.

With that four headless bodies with bandages over the stumps where heads should be fell out of a door and the group yelped/screamed before Jake screamed "Oh that is so gross man!"

"At least we found the bodies." Merida said, while trying not to barf at the sight of the headless bodies.


	22. Sandy's last Stand

**Chapter Twenty two: Sandy's Final Stand**

Cameron ran down a large hall as Stefano hung on to him for dear life before they dove behind a pair of large doors and slammed them shut before the sea lion climbed off his friend and said "Cameron, thank you for-a not beheading me like Sandy wanted." "Hey, what's family for?" Cameron asked "Also i had to make up for all those lost moments we should've had together."

"I knew you still cared!" Stefano exclaimed happily as he hugged his monkey friend.

"Now we have to get back home and destroy our circus door." Cameron said "It's the only way to save your life and protect us from Sandy."

"But-a what about the others?" Stefano asked in consern.

"They'll be fine," Cameron said as he took out the keycard that'll take them back home through their train doors "Trust me, i've seen these guys in battle long before you crossed over and they can be pretty tough fighters. All we have to do is cross over and you'll be safe from Sandy and i'll turn back into a regular little monkey. Besides, how hard can that be?"

Both Stefano and Cameron turned to see where they were and they gasped; they were inside the door vault! Thousands of thousands of doors rolled down tracks and were placed away in storage which seemed to go on and on for ever.

"Mama Mia." Stefano exclaimed in shock.

"Oookay," Cameron said "Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as i thought."

The pair ran down a metal tramway and past a few small stations until they came across a door station and Cameron slipped the keycard across it. Their door rolled out of the mass of doors and approuched the pair as they shared relieved looks. However it was cut short when Sandy burst in and screatched angrily. Cameron quickly pressed the return button to send the train doors back but failed to see Stefano clinging on to the door in fright before he was lifted into the air as he screamed "Momma Mia! Help-a me-a!"

Cameron quickly jumped up and clung on to a door as it rolled away with it's track next to Stefano's while Sandy quickly jumped upon another door and swung from door to door.

Stefano yelped as the doors took a sharp turn while he clung on to the door for dear life while sweating once he looked down to see a million mile like drop. He quickly and carefully climbed to the top of the doors and called out for Cameron before he saw both him and Sandy coming towards his door, with Sandy in the lead!

"HELP!" Stefano screamed as Sandy came closer. As if that wasn't the worst of his problems his grip was starting to slip and he was about ready to fall to his doom while his fear grew and his heart beated faster. Sandy managed to reatch the door in front of the sea lion and she said "End of the line, seal!" She lept onto the circus door while Cameron did his best to try and catch up with his much nimbler former mistress before she pryed Stefano's flippers off the door before holding him dangerously over the sheer deep drop.

"If i can't chop of your head i'll rip it off instead." Sandy said "Once you hit the bottom you'll be broken and dead, just like those before you had suffered long before."

"Noo!" Cameron yelled before Sandy let go and Stefano plummeted downwards to his apparent doom, screaming for the worth... before suddenly Brooklyn swooped in and caught the sea lion. "Don't worry pal," He told Stefano "We've got a plan."

"What is it?" Stefano asked as the rest of the group, led by Merida, came out flying with their wings/pixie dust into the open where they surrounded Sandy while Ralph and Felix held a magically repairing door before it took shape and Felix said "Tell me Sandy, does this door look familier?"

"That's my bedroom door!" Sandy cried "How did you fix it? It was suppose to be broken beyond repair!"

"Apparently you never had a magic Hammer." Felix said as he wield his magic hammer around before tucking it in his belt "Now we're going to do what we should've done to you long ago, send you back home. Once there you will never again be enchanted or the Monkey Queen ever again." However Before anyone could do anything Sandy lept from the door, sprouted large bat wings and said "So you wanna play with me? Fine, let's play!"

"Now would-a be a good time for a good idea!" Stefano exclaimed before he and Brooklyn dove and Sandy fallowed. As they flew over many door Sandy flew next to Brooklyn and swung a pocket knife at his wings, trying to cut the gargoyle's wings before Stefano saw this and shouted "Stop it! Leave him-a alone! I'm the one you want!"

"You would rather have yourself be thrown into danger of being beheaded or killed under my feet then watch someone trying to protect you suffer?" Sandy asked.

"Sci!" Stefano exclaimed with bravery in his voice "I am tired of running and hiding. No more! I shall-a not run from you any more Sandy but i will never let you harm anyone else ever again!"

Sandy laughed and said "What are you going to do about it? I'm all powerful and you're nothing! You'll never get the drop on me and nothing will ever get em to cross back over to my world."

Stefano grinned and said "Oh i would-a not be so sure about that." He pointed upward and Sandy managed to blink before Cameron and Merida, both flying with pixie dust, swooped down and covered Sandy's body with her own closet door. Once Sandy crossed over all her magical monkey abilities and powers were taken away and Ralph smashed the door before Sandy could get the chance to cross back.

The evil threat of Sandy Weeks was finally over.


	23. Stefano goes home

**Chapter Twenty three: Stefano Goes Home**

With Sandy perminetly gone all the damage she had done were repaired by magic. Jacey, Philipe, Zelda and Jack's heads reattached to their bodies and they were able to move around once again. the broken bones, scraps and bruses she gave Vanellope, Ralph and the gang were magically healed and restored to full health, Darios, Isabella and Rosa's bodies glowed and all the damage she had given them a long time ago in her experaments were removed and all the Outsiders' doors came out and Cameron changed back into a small regular monkey just like he had been before and he slipped out of his old clothes as their doors were placed inside a nearest station.

"My minion clothes don't fit." Cameron said before he slipped out of his oversized pants sleeve and hopped over to Stefano and said "Boy does it feel so good to be outta those duds."

Darios, Rosa and Isabella crossed over back to their old bedrooms and Isabella said "Oh, and in case you meet a mouse detective named Basil give him this." She gave Merida a small heart card "I'm going to miss you Rosa." Darios said "I'll miss you too." Rosa said "Actually," Felix said "You guys are next door neighbors. You can see each other as much as you want without anyone barging in through your closet door to wisk you away to iminete doom."

"Sweet." Darios said "Cause after all those years our home will be more like a fantacy land." With that the three rodents closed their doors and their doors went back on the track.

As Philipe, Jack and Zelda crossed over Janey gave Stefano a long and final tight hug and said "I'll never forget you Stefano. Not ever."

"Neither will i my little babina." Stefano said before he kissed her forehead and Janey crossed over to once again see her mother and big brother once again.

Finally Stefano and Cameron walked over to their doors and opened it. It was the same train cart empty and dark in the dark of night just as Stefano had left it only the mess had been cleaned up and he took Cameron's hand and said "Come on Cameron, let us go home at last."

"But... but what if the circus dosn't want me around anymore?" Cameron asked

"I will not matter," Stefano said "You have realized your mistake and you are back to stay and to say your sorry. That is all that matters."

"Before you go Stefano." Merida said as she walked forward towards the sea lion "I just want to say... i'm so sorry about getting angry at you. I never should've left you alone in the first place."

"It's ok." Stefano said "I am-a so glad i finally got to be reunited with my old friend once again and to have meet all of you." Periwinkle and Tinker bell hugged the sea lion's snout and Haley hugged the sea lion's middle before they parted and allowed Stefano to climb up into the train cart fallowed by Cameron.

As Cameron closed the doors Stefano held the doors so that the group could still see his face and he said "Will i ever see you guys ever again?"

"Of course you will lad." Merida said "We'll handle everything here and explain all about you and Sandy."

"So no brainwash?" Stefano asked "No brainwash." Merida said.

"Besides," Jake said "We're friends, friends for life and friends for real."

Stefano smiled and with a tear of joy he finally closed the door and his doors went upwards back up the track where it joined the rest of the doors until all were out of sight.

* * *

The next morning The circus animals went outside to practise their acts but with heavy hearts about Stefano. They couldn't even think of tightropes or cannons or even the circus themselves. They were too busy worrying about Stefano. Marty was walking with Vitaly as he held his helmet under his arm and said "I wonder where Stefano is. Nobody's turned in any information at all. It's like he just... vanished off the face of the planet."

"I know," Vitaly said "First Cameron and now Stefano... who will be next? Gia? One of the horses? The Elephants?"

"What'll we do if Stefano never comes back?" Marty asked "I'm still trying to find an animal cannonball. And it's not looking good."

"I just wish Stefano would come back home." Vitaly said

Suddenly the train door behind them opened and a familier voice said "Wish-a granted!"

Marty and Vitaly turned and gasped when they saw Stefano standing inside the cart right behind them and they shouted "STEFANO!" They tackled the sea lion in a huge hug as the rest of the animals gathered around and hugged the sea lion happily. "Oh Stefano!" Gia said "We were all worried sick about-a you!" "Where were you?" Alex asked "We've looked everywhere!"

"Let us just say you might never belive me if i did tell you." Stefano said "But i also have something else in mind. Everybody, i would like you to meet... Cameron."

With a silence hush Cameron slowly walked out of the shadows with a worried look on his face and he said "Uh... hi everyone. I... i would just like to say... i'm so sorry about leaving... i wish i never left in the first place. But once Stefano found me... he snapped me out of this... tranced i had been under and i-i remembered who i really was... so... well... will you ever forgive me?"

The continuing Silance sent the monkey on his nerve as he turned to Stefano before they cheered and Marty pulled him in for a hug as he said "Of course man! There's always room for one more! Let's here it for Stefano and Cameron!"

The animals cheered as they hoisted Stefano and Cameron up high. The fallowing night Cameron And Stefano were shot out of cannons as the circus was well uderway to dazzle the croud. Cameron felt just at home as he swung across the large stage with both the power of the cannon and the asisstince of the trapeze.

"_Well, after we sent the Outsiders back home they all continued their regular lives while keeping their adventure in Disney a secret. After all, nobody would belive them if they actually said so. Stefano went back home with Cameron, who was changed back to his true form, and continued his circus life with all his friends. Thought Cameron still has a couple of few years in his relationships to make up for."_

**Ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the fourth of july,**

**Cause baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what your worth,**

**Make 'em go "Oh oh oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y.**

**Baby you're a firework, come on let your color's burst,**

**Make 'em go oh oh oh, you're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh**

Back in Disney a similer circus was forming witht he same stunts as Circus Zaragoza only with diffrent stars. It was called 'Circus Zaragoza, Jr' and everyone loved it. Vanellope hacked into a screen inside the former Monkey Queen's lair with the group and they watched Sandy, who was raving like a loonatic with a black right eye and drool coming out of her mouth yell that she wasn't crazy as she tried to tell the police, who were taking her away because of her unexplained 'break in' into a little boy's bedroom (Which was formally hers) as she told them her story about her life in Disney and her role as the Monkey Queen. Which landed her a spot in an asylum's solitary confindment room as the group just laughed.

_'Sandy got what's coming to her too. Turns out while she was gone another family took her place and once they found out what she had done after she just appeared in their son's bedroom, including the murder of her father, they sent her away to jail and right to the asylum to 'cure' her of her 'contision'. So much for being the Monkey Queen, she lost that power once she crossed over. and boy do we not miss her at all.'_

**Boom boom boom, even brighter then the moon moon moon,**

**It's always been inside of you you you and now it's time to let it though-ooh-ooh,**

**Cause Baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what your worth,**

**Make 'em go oh oh oh as you shoot across the sky-y-y!**

**Baby you're a firework, come on let your colors burst make'em go oh oh oh**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe!**

As the circus came to an end Stefano and Cameron looked among the cheering croud and then saw a familier sight: Bonnie and the other young kids Stefano had meet were watching them from the back stage area as they clapped and laughed happily. Among them was Merida who tossed a golden rose towards the animals and Cameron grabed it.

_'Of course Merida came to the next circus preformance to see her friend Stefano in action with the Sunnyside tots and some other kids who knew him as a personal audiance. Who wouldn't notice that crazy mop of red hair? I would notice in a heart beat.'_

**Boom boom boom, even brighter then the moon moon moon,**

**Boom boom boom even brighter then the moon moon moon**

The scean turned into a picture inside the story book as it cloused and the narrator said _'And so, to coin all story phasces, they lived happily ever after.'_

_THE END_


End file.
